The Package
by Raising cain
Summary: Jack stayed under Torchwood's radar, he became a missionary, a bounty hunter, doing whatever was required for the right price, but what happens when his next mark is to pretty to ignor?
1. The Mission

Hey guy's this is my first fic, hope I haven't messed it up too much!

Um ok got this idea while watching Babylon AD the other day, not the greatest film, and this sort of dropped in my lap so read and I hope you enjoy.

Oh yeah, I don't own anything, which is a damn shame, apart from Brian and the shiny new plastics at Torchwood 3. Quick warning may contain (nuts) slight spoilers for Torchwood and Doctor Who series two but won't be anything major.

Brian was pacing his office, Torchwood one was gone, and his position, at last, was secure. Brian elated, oh sure he'd been given his present post by Yvonne but like hell she'd of let him keep it. No, Torchwood Three had been growing in power, Brian's team was small, he was under orders, but that made them strong; easy to organise.

Brian knew at one point Yvonne had trusted him enough to let him keep his power, she had trusted him more than anyone one, except maybe that pathetic bodyguard of hers. Brian was her second, her most loyal, until he'd been shipped off to rebuild Torchwood Three. He had cursed Alex Hopkins, shooting his whole bloody team, Brian had had to go in and rebuild, start from bloody scratch. However since the 1st of January 2000 Torchwood Three had gone from strength to strength and Brian had seen the suspicion growing in Yvonne, she would have been out to get him the first moment she could tear herself away from her sodding 'ghost shifts'.

Yet now, now they were gone, blown up in a hell fire of their own creation, Brian leader of Torchwood Three, the strongest team left standing, had free reign.

All this however was not why Brian was pacing. Brian was jittery because he'd had to employ outside help. Brian wasn't a trusting person. He had no friends, no family, just a long string of one night stands and a work force very willing to screw him over. The closest Brian had gotten to trust was Yvonne Hartman, how sick was that, trusting a woman who wouldn't even meet her own mother without a gun. But Brian needed help, he needed this job wrapped up and he didn't want any ties to it.

So Brian had called in outside help, a contractor or missionary; a guy with no strings, no boundaries, an expendable part. Brian picked the best, rumour had it this guy had been in the game a while. That he'd clocked more field hours than any of the others, he was a professional, with higher standards of training and cons. And if you believed all you heard at the local bars, this guy had one hell of a 'get out of jail free' card.

Xxx

Harkness,

I have a job for you and I need it done quickly and quietly. I need information that is vital to my organisation and quite frankly dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands. I could claim the source of this information myself but I want no ties to this, understood, run into trouble and you'll be on your own. I have the source in custody and wish it to be delivered to the millennium centre in six days.

I warn you this is less of a request and more of an order. I have people watching. If you fear not for your own life then consider those of Toshiko Sato and Dr Owen Harper.

You'll find the required information attached along with a photo.

Brian, Torchwood.

Xxx

Jack rolled his eyes, if he had a dollar for every threatening letter he'd received, he could quit this con of a life. The funny thing was that the threats were unneeded; they had Jack at 'money'. Life is full of such unpleasant crap, why not at least make it comfortable, was Jack's philosophy.

Jack was a con artist, and a good one at that. He'd tried to change once or twice but sometimes life drops the hint that it just isn't going to happen.

Jack did a lot for money, he wasn't a whore he couldn't bring himself to do that, but his morals could become . . . blurry, for the right price. He was a solider that fought on the side that paid best.

Jack flicked the page over and took in the information. At least this mark was pretty, scrap that he was smokin', shame he probably wouldn't be for long. Oh well, Jack had about three hours before he had to pick up his mark. Letting Tosh and Owen know where he was going and that they had a new job, he grabbed his coat and hit the road. Ianto Jones wouldn't deliver himself.


	2. The Mark

Gwen Williams was having a, for want of a better word, strange day. She should have guessed that sleeping through her alarm would set the tone for the rest of the day. She just wanted to be in bed, she'd only just gotten over a sodding cold and she still felt all bunged up and highly unattractive. It was just typical the universe would throw her a curve ball, today of all days.

Gwen had been running minor reports all morning, stuff well below her pay grade. And now, now she was stuck with the 'weird case of cell number three'. A guy had been pulled in a week ago on a drunk and disorderly charge, nothing wrong with that, its procedure to bung them in the cells to cool down. But this guy had been 'cooling' for a week. Gwen wasn't stupid, the crime didn't fit the punishment and even if it had he should have been transferred before the week was up; these were just holding cells. To top it all he was finally being changed custody, not to another station but to the infamous _Captain_ Jack Harkness. Bloody bounty hunters, every last one of them thought they were God's gift.

And Gwen had been stuck with the whole affair, paperwork and all.

There was something else odd about this case; the guy in cell three happened to be the most collected 'drunk' she'd ever seen. Nine out of ten drunk and disorderly charges were pissing their pants in the morning, they had families, jobs, an education, and a criminal record was like waving a gun in their face. The others were too hung-over to care.

But this guy was calm and polite, quiet, nothing like he should have been. This scared Gwen a little, did that mean he'd done this before. Maybe he'd seen worse, done worse, or maybe he just had nothing to lose. With that last thought playing on her mind and settling uncomfortably in her gut Gwen ventured toward the cell.

Xxx

The fact was Ianto Jones was sat there quietly for all those reasons. Ianto wasn't a stranger to dim and dank cells, his eye's had seen worse and God knows' his hands had done a hell of a lot worse. And if he was honest with himself Ianto Jones hadn't had anything to lose in a long time. But most of all Ianto stayed quiet because he knew exactly why he was there, bloody Torchwood Three.

Xxx

As Gwen stood at the door of cell number three she noted that her hands were clammy and quivering while her mouth in complete contrast, was clenched and dry. This whole situation was putting her on edge, so she resolved there and then to get Ianto Jones out of her hair as soon as possible.

"Jones, this is PC Williams. I need you to step against the back wall of the cell, hands on the wall." Somehow Gwen had forced a shaky imitation of authority into her tone.

Ianto didn't move at first, making eye contact he slowly raised himself to his feet. In this simple movement Gwen had lost all notions of being the one in charge. Ianto gave off an aura of power and strength, right then Gwen knew he was only there because he chose to be. Gwen could only hope he decided to play fair.

Ianto however did as he was told, placing his hands on the cold brick either side of his head. As PC Williams entered the cell Ianto noted, even with his back turned, that he could easily make a break for it. But he also knew that with no weapons and Torchwood Three monitoring him, he'd make it no farther than the station car park. For now he chose to use his only real option, he'd stay put and wait, observe and calculate.

With Ianto now cuffed to the interrogation room table Gwen was rapidly regaining her confidence. Ianto was actually rather charming, he answered all of her questions without hassle and he didn't complain once. He had this beautiful smile and amazing blue eyes . . . 'Rhys, Gwen. Rhys' shaking her head she started to wonder just what the hell they Ianto Jones in for.

However this new found confidence was ultimately overshadowed when Jack Harkness entered the equation. His swagger and personality could eclipse everyone in the room. Gwen had no doubt that Jack could really make his friends stand out too, but right now he wanted all eyes on him, which wasn't hard.

"Harkness, when you say you're going to collect a prisoner I expect you to do so on time. All these dramatic entrances are getting really rather boring and I'm sure I speak for Mr Jones too when I say nobody cares." For all his bravo and ability to make her swoon Gwen really did relish an opportunity to take him down a peg or two.

"Ahh, PC Cooper, or is it Williams now?"

Gwen kept eye contact but subconsciously began thumbing her wedding band.

"Williams it is then," Jack continued talking taking her silence as an answer "I am sorry to have inconvenienced you and _Mr Jones_ but Cardiff traffic waits for no man."

With that Jack switched his full attention to the man hand cuffed to the table. He hadn't been wrong Ianto was stunning. He was of average height, pale skin, dark hair, lithe frame shown off through tight black top and tight jeans too, from what he could make out under the table. Ianto's hands, cuffed at the table leg, were large and strong, they were attached to toned arms. Ianto was built for fighting; he had clear muscle but wasn't bulked. He probably favoured the martial arts, judo, Ti Quan Do, using his opponents' strength against them.

Jacks eyes trailed Ianto's torso, undressing him, and then taking in the neck which was bound with a leather strap, a chocker of some kind. From the chocker Jack continued his unabashed staring, Ianto's chin and cheeks were sharp and smooth, his nose a little turned up but still so very appealing, and his eyes. They were shocking blue, framed by unruly curls of brown hair. Eyes that were staring back with an intense dislike or at least indifference, and time. Ianto was only 24 but his eyes gave him away as someone who seen far too much for one life.

"Like what you see, Jones?" Jack smirked he knew first impressions were his forte "Because you're stuck with me for a while."

"I've seen better, now PC Williams please continue."

It wasn't anything Jack hadn't heard before, but its delivery, so deadpanned, so dismissive that jack was stunned to silence while Gwen held back a snigger.

The proceedings continued rather uneventfully. Jack and Ianto were both decidedly ignoring each other, which suited Gwen who was sat filling out paper work.

It wasn't till Jack got custody of Ianto that things got interesting. Ianto hadn't made a move before as Gwen was still around and he had no issue with her, she had been perfectly nice. So when Jack went to change around his cuffs, and no doubt use the opportunity to rub up against him, Ianto decided to make a move.

He didn't expect the hand cuffs to come completely off at any point; the new cuffs would be put on before the old pair was removed. So when Jacks hand grasped Ianto's right forearm, Ianto stepped forward knowing Jack would automatically step back to gain ground, and as he did Ianto hooked his foot behind Jacks knee and shoved forward with his arms.

Jack taken by surprise fell backwards hitting the ground, Ianto keeping his foot in place to stop jack regaining balance and by consequence stopping him hit the ground too hard. Ianto pivoted to his left, closing his body to Jacks grasp, and took off.

Jack may have been caught a little of guard, but no one recovered quite like him. So as Ianto turned to run Jack kicked out to Ianto's leg, his knee, not being locked, gave and Ianto hit the floor significantly harder than Jack had. As Ianto rolled to his back, pain causing him to take the weight off his knees, Jack had moved to straddle his waste. Ianto's forthcoming insult was muffled by Jack's tissue. And as the chloroform put Ianto out, Jack took his time restraining the boy, brushing his hands across Ianto's body a little more than necessary. He hauled Ianto onto the back seats of the SUV, shaking his head he moved to the driver's door.

"I like this one."


	3. The Cause

Ianto was still out cold by the time Jack had driven back to his house. It was a house in the sense that it had four walls, a roof and rooms, but to Jack it was headquarters. Jack had brought the six bed back in the 1920's, while it was still derelict and damn cheap. He'd done it up over the years moulding it to fit his exact needs. The bottom floor now acted as a control centre, kitted out with computers, tracking devices, material analysers and so on since Tosh's arrival. Owen had commandeered the 'dining room' turning it slowly into a rather remarkable clean room and medical bay that had all the equipment to double as an autopsy space, their line of work could be very, messy.

The kitchen, by popular demand, had remained just that, a kitchen, while the study had been replaced by a makeshift lounge. The second floor housed a room each for Jack, Owen and Tosh. They had all moved in slowly, Jack had nowhere else; his work was his life, and the other two finding it easier and a hell of a lot safer to move in too. The other three rooms became two 'cells' and one interrogation room. The basement was Jack's domain, a gym, shooting range and weapons storage. The loft was nicknamed 'The mess', in reality it held all the, unorganised, paperwork from previous jobs and research for new ones. It may no longer be a house but to them it was home, sort of.

Jack had Ianto in a fireman's lift as he carried him through the door, kicking it open and enjoying the feel of the slighter man weighing on his shoulder.

"Honey I'm home." Jack hollered into the darkness, apparently his housemates where out.

"Kitchen"

Jack almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of Owens call. As it was he lost focus and dislodged Ianto from his balanced position sending both of them barging head first into the hallway wall. Jack swore, breathily, as his shoulder collided with the brick, and a second thud ringing out meant Ianto's head had hit the wall too. Jack pressed his body to the brick, using it to steady himself while he readjusted the, thankfully, still unconscious Ianto.

"What the hell? Why are all the lights out?"

"Hey Jack," Toshiko's voice chirped out as Jack rounded the corner entering the kitchen "nice catch." She said with a pointed nod to Ianto's form, she proceeded to blush when Jack winked and slapped Ianto's arse.

"Yeah sorry mate, I was making Tosh black light the kitchen."

"Um, why?" Jack's raised eyebrow was lessened by the size of Owen's smirk.

"Yeah right Jack, like two towns over couldn't here you 'interrogating' that guy last night! I'm just exercising my basic human right to eat in hygienic conditions."

Tosh had looked away to hide the giggles that now erupted from her, giggles that were, as it happened, completely masked by Jack's roaring Laughter.

Thirty minutes later saw Owen stuffing his mouth in a satisfactorily clean kitchen, while Jack and Tosh discussed the still sleeping body of Ianto Jones, slumped over a clear worktop.

"He can't stay in the cells Jack."

"Why the hell not?"

"Well while you and Owen were doing whatever the hell it is you pass off as work, I did some research. He was Torchwood one Jack." Tosh was serious, her eye's held Jack's in an unblinking stare, her body dead still. Usually so animated, her hands and face explaining temporal shifts or something far better than her mouth would, this dead stillness made everyone pay attention, really listen.

"So?"

"Torchwood one Jack. Not only that but Yvonne's _personal_ bodyguard. A cell wouldn't hold him, let alone a cage that used to be a bedroom!"

"He stayed at the station Tosh, didn't escape that."

Tosh clutched at her head, sometimes trying to get through to Jack was harder than fighting Owen for that last beer.

"Exactly Jack. _He_ stayed put, _he_ stayed through choice. I've read his file, the little of it I could get, Ianto was calculating Jack, no offence but you're an easier target than the whole damn station."

"Ok! Alright I get it. Just what the hell am I supposed to do about it, huh?" Jack had started to pace, he'd done his homework too; Ianto Jones had gotten out of far tighter scraps than this. He'd been hoping to gloss over it, but that wasn't possible now Tosh had brought it up. "Really, any ideas? I'm drawing blanks."

"Sleep with him."

Jack snorted, while Owen choked on a mouth full of crisps, both shooting Tosh disbelieving looks.

"Oh get your minds out of the gutter, really. I meant keep him with you, lock him in your room. He can hardly escape if you're watching or you're going to notice. Plus it's the last thing he'll expect."

"Did I ever tell you you're amazing?" Tosh turned a deep pink at Jack's compliment and merely nodded before heading off to shut down the computers and lock up base.

"Right, well before you _watch_ him, I'll need to check him over."

At Jack's newly raised eyebrow and teasing grin Owen groaned and rolled his eyes, slamming his crisps down and walking away Owen threw a "Mind, gutter," over his shoulder.

Ianto Jones regained consciousness in a pure white room. His head was thumping, duelling for attention with his barren mouth and stinging nose. Trying to move Ianto found that he could do no more than jerk his arms and legs. It was about then that he became aware of a hard cold pressing against his back and fresh air brushing his uncovered torso. Ianto stared to struggle, not panic but test the limits of his bonds; leather straps that he realised were restraining his limbs.

"It's alright mate. Calm down. I'm just checking you over, but keep struggling like this and you'll do yourself damage."

The disembodied voice was soon connected to a hand placed softly on his bare shoulder.

"He's fine Jack, no physical wounds or concealed . . ." Ianto let the voice trail off as he recollected where exactly he was now, Gwen, Jack, a struggle, car, so now he must been at holding place two, in Jack's custody. ". . . Clear from biological weapons too." Ianto caught back up with the ongoing speech as his eyes located the Captain. Slouched against a wall, arms folded, staring pointedly right back at him. If Ianto had been anything less than a professional he would have blushed.

Jack was satisfied, Ianto was clean and he hadn't failed to notice the bobbing of Ianto's Adam's apple, the hidden gulp. For now he'd leave Ianto to stew, this would be fun.

Owen watched as Jack left. He'd done this a million times over, each new 'pay cheque' was looked over, or cleaned up, by himself, quizzed by Tosh and generally harassed by Jack. Owen might just feel sorry for them, if being treated like luggage wasn't bad enough they had to spend time in the house of flying innuendo.

Ianto was in good shape, although he had far more scarring than most. He was quiet too. Owen had always preferred the loud ones, insults, screaming, the occasional threat helped him lose that awkward feeling when he faced them and it doubled as a reminder to Owen that he held all the cards.

However when Ianto did start talking Owen longed for the earlier silence.

"Look, um can I have my top back. As much as I _love _your boss gawking at me it's cold in here."

Ianto Jones wasn't afraid. Shock, anger, silence, sorrow all that Owen could deal with but this, indifference, or was it courage, was foreign to him. Owen didn't know how to handle someone who didn't care.

"Owen? It is Owen, right?"

"Look mate no offense, here's your top, but I am so not about to tell you anything."

Back in the personal protection game, before Torchwood had, for all intense and purposes, stolen him, Ianto had learnt to read people. Fast. It tended to be very helpful when deciding whether or not to tackle the guy with the gun.

Owen read like this, he was smart, not just intelligent but smart, he knew when to bluff and when to fold. Neither was he a stranger to fighting, Ianto could see it in Owen's stance, always slightly bent and tense, in fact he'd only relaxed when Jack was in the room. He had a skinny frame, slight build, but his posture, the way he held himself to fill up more space than he needed, heighten his presence told Ianto he wasn't joking around. Where ever Harkness had picked this one up from Ianto wasn't going to get anything from him.

Xxx

"What the hell?" Owen chucked the fifth mutilated cup in the bin, "I'm gonna kill him! I lost one hundred and fifty quid. A HUNDERED AND FIFTY!"

Owen kicked the bin. That was the last time he bought anything from outside retailers. Harkness was a liar and a cheat.

Owen had first met Jack when he had been sold the 'latest in surgical technology, remove tumours and foreign bodies without the slice 'n' dice.' Owen had been sceptical, he wasn't an idiot, but the papers had all been in order.

He knew he probably should have seen the scam when Harkness asked for cash.

Jack had been preparing this con for a while. He'd picked Dr Harper because he was a competent doctor and had the uncanny ability to stay so very calm when faced with even the weirdest of casualties. But also because Owen Harper wasn't a tool, he didn't stick to strict rules and guidelines, he was an improviser and by consequence the most likely to go for Jack's pitch.

It wasn't so much a con as a deception, Jack could claim this because the device worked exactly as Jack said it did, the ability to vaporise one layer through another without any other damage. It was just that the device happened to be alien and happened to be grossly overpriced.

Jack had made the trade with Owen and vanished. It wasn't that Owen hadn't done a good job of trying to find him; Jack had just done a better one of hiding.

The pair didn't cross paths again till almost six months later. Jack had been making a trade when his 'employers' had tried to rip him off, rip being taken rather literally. They had set lose three weevils, using stun guns to protect themselves and angle the newly hacked off creatures in Jack's direction.

Jack had run shooting down two weevils, but not before gaining painful slashes down his chest and sides. Not that mortal wounds made the slightest bit of difference to him, but they might have to the poor girl he crashed into.

The girl with short brown hair and bright scarf was oblivious to Jack's approach, focused solely on the headphones in her ears. Jack was equally as shocked when he ploughed into her, his focus tugged by the fast approaching weevil.

Lifting himself from the crumpled woman on the floor he spun to face the weevil.

They collided, Jack's hands grabbed boiler suit covered shoulders, and head leant away from the dripping mouth he was grappling with.

Then she'd started screaming, the woman on the floor previously stunned to silence was creating such a racket that Jack couldn't blame the weevil for its adverse reaction.

Lashing out with his leg he stunned the weevil and struck it across the face with his elbow. While the weevil stumbled and shook its head Jack took a moment to knockout the screaming wreck of a woman.

Jack was fed up, now he'd hit the woman he'd have to seek medical help rather than sulking away to heal. Removing his Webley Jack emptied the ammunition clip into the still stunned weevil without sympathy. Lifting the annoyance of a woman Jack set off to find Dr Owen Harper.

Owen was _far_ from happy, really far. But standing by his moral code Owen offered his help on one condition, the truth.

It was at this moment Jack decided he really did need a medic on his staff of one. So jack told Owen everything, weevils, time travel, aliens, alternate realities, the lot. And Owen, well Owen laughed, that was until Jack started to give explanations for some of the doctors more troubling cases, answers that were weird as hell but completely faultless. It was in that moment that Owen decided he wanted more from life.

Xxx

Owen had been able to stand about ten minutes of Ianto's unblinking stare. Even with his back turned it felt like little beads of heat on the back of his head. Storming out of the reformed dining room, after taking pleasure in securing Ianto again, Owen went to find Tosh.

Toshiko Sato's story was a lot simpler in telling if not in morals. She had been a prisoner, one of Jack's marks to transport for UNIT, but he'd broken her out. It wasn't the white knight tale that it seemed, Jack had seen potential in Tosh, and it helped that his pay for this job had been piss poor. He'd given her an ultimatum, stick with him or become UNIT's lab rat.

Tosh's had stayed with him because it had been and was the better option, but now she stayed because she wanted to. Jack treated her with respect, gave her freedom and let her see the light of day. When Owen had joined they'd become what resembled family, severely dysfunctional but family.

"I can't hack it Tosh!"

"What?" She looked over from her laptop to see Owen pacing backwards and forwards in a sickening fashion.

"He's staring Tosh, it's scary he doesn't even freaking blink."

Tosh burst out laughing, Owen looked at her with an indignant gawp.

"It's not funny! Where the hell is Jack? The bastard can have him back."

This only served to increase Tosh's laughing tenfold.

"Bloody hell, fat lot of help you are!" Owen stormed from the room in search of Jack.

Jack as it happened was already with Ianto, sneaking in after Owen left and smirking at his irritation. "You really shouldn't tease him; he's the one who's got to patch you up."

"Planning to get me hurt?" Ianto replied, ice slipping into his tone. Jack was treating this like a game.

"Depends, you going to behave?"

Ianto shot Jack a deadly glare but kept his lips firmly sealed.

"Right, well you have the pleasure of my company tonight."

"What?"

Jack laughed at Ianto's expression, moving around him to unlock the cuffs and reseal them once Ianto was free from the table. He then explained the sleeping arrangements to Ianto.

Ianto was cuffed to Jack's headboard and the latter was gaining far too much pleasure from the situation. Turing off the light Jack climbed into his side of the bed.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Jack joked, reaching out he stroked Ianto's leg. Ianto more or less growled and pulled his body as far away from Jack's grip as he could manage, causing Jack to fill the silence with hearty laughter.

A/N: Okay people what do we think? Please would really love some input, is it worth continuing? Oh and love you all for reading hope it didn't suck too much :3


	4. The Enquiery

A/N: I just want to say that you guys rule, the feedback I got from chapters 1-3 was beyond awesome and I'm gonna keep this going :D thanx so much and I hope this lives up.

Oh yeah I own nothing . . . yet, mwah mwah mwah ha ha haa

Jack woke early, he always did, he was a light sleeper and never one to stay still for too long. He always joked that he didn't trust enough, the truth of those words ringing out through his eyes.

Jack almost gave a start at the warmth of his bed, but ever the unflappable Captain, Jack merely stilled while his memories caught up with him.

Turning to face the young occupant of his bed Jack's breath caught a little, Ianto Jones looked perfect, sleep clearing the stress and years from his face. The corners of his mouth caught in a little dream fuelled smirk, body lean and boneless stretched out and so close to touching Jacks.

The Captain wanted to touch, to stroke so badly, hand hovering barely millimetres from Ianto's thigh, held still only by the knowledge of Ianto's background. He may look at peace but the bodyguard, Yvonne's personal one man army, was no doubt also a light sleeper and had reflexes to rival Jack's own, one touch would result in a unpleasant blow at the very least.

As if reading the older man's thoughts Ianto cracked an eye open and immediately tensed his body, Jack watched the lines of the once so pliable form stiffen before his eyes. He had to wonder if the younger man had been asleep at all or just testing Jack, so quick was the boy's reaction.

"Ah sleeping beauty awakes." Jack's voice was husky with sleep as he rolled a completely unabashed and lustful gaze down Ianto's body. Ianto didn't even twitch, he been flirted with before and although Harkness was more brash than previous 'suitors' Ianto felt they were all pretty much the same, at least this one was good looking.

Jack was equally unfazed by the lack of response; it did tend to get boring if they _all_ fell at the first hurdle. Instead Jack leant in closer, nose to nose with his captive.

Restricted by the cuffs holding his hands above his head Ianto went to retaliate with his legs. Looping his right leg round Jack's waist and using his left to push them sideways, Ianto ended up straddling Jack, his aim was to press his knee into Jacks throat while his other pinned one arm, he'd be too far up the body for Jack to use his own legs and too heavy for Jack to remove him with just one arm.

However halfway between Ianto being on the bed and being on top of him Jack had recovered from his initial shock and guessed exactly what was going on. Ianto's left knee was already at his throat but the right was still trapped under his body from the flip. Jack grabbed Ianto's left ankle and pulled, the younger man already unbalanced by his detained arms fell forward chest to chest with Jack and before he could recover Jack had flipped them back and was sitting back on Ianto's thighs.

"So close, so, so, so close" Jack was a little out of breath as he spoke but Ianto heard no distress in his voice, if anything the Captain sounded exhilarated, happy "but no dice."

"Hmm, you're strong for such a skinny man." Jack was running his hands up the hard chest below him, feeling the muscles play under skin as the young man squirmed beneath his ministration. "And an improviser too" Jack needlessly pressed his whole body down on top of Ianto's as he checked the cuffs and chains for damage.

Before lifting up Jack whispered in Ianto's ear, lips lightly tracing the shell and breath tickling the neck "I may have to keep you, I bet you could teach me a lot" He was just about to pull off when Ianto's shallower breathing spurred him into further action "I bet you'd like that" were the last words spoken before he sucked Ianto's ear lobe between his lips and lightly bit down, relishing the hip buck and sharp intake of breath he got in return.

Deciding not to push his luck further, Jack pushed up putting all his weight back into restraining Ianto's legs again before jumping back from the body, off the end of the bed and well out of Ianto's reach. His confidence bolstered by Ianto's earlier reaction he stopped at the door and spoke, "later lover" the latter word rolled around by his tongue as his eyes lingered too long on Ianto's body for the younger man to feel comfortable. And then he was gone as the door slammed shut and Ianto heard the locks slide into place.

Xxx

Brian was not an impatient man; a proper job took the proper amount of time however long that may be. Brian was not a paranoid man; he knew exactly how many enemies he had and exactly who they were. Brian was definitely not a speculative man; a good leader knew everything he needed to down to the minuet details.

So when Harkness didn't call in, like he was supposed to, Brian didn't worry, he didn't second guess himself or the situation. He simply gathered all the facts he could, CCTV of the police station, Gwen Williams police report, he monitored Harkness's and Jones's bank details.

When that turned up nothing, other than that the job had gone as it was supposed to and both men were still in the country, Brian was not consoled. That simply meant he had done his part right, making Harkness the wild card.

Brian was not happy, Harkness was not a member of his team, was not under his control and now Harkness held the ball in his unruly court. Usually he could threaten, beat or simply intimidate the source of the problem back into line, but that was his own team, that was with people who had nothing he didn't control.

"David, I want a secure line set up, now." Brian was going to have to do something he really didn't want to; in fact he'd been avoiding it since initial contact with Harkness. Brian was going to make contact, it was messy and potentially stupid, and honestly what was the point of hiring outside help to remain anonymous if you had to get involved a day later.

Thing was though, that as much as Brian hated that this could compromise his position by linking him to Jones's abduction and death, Brian hated feeling out of control even more.

So he would get in contact with Harkness and say as little as possible, he wouldn't even mention the job he'd just make some vague threats to hurry the mission along. Then if anyone got hold of the call or Harkness's call record he could just explain it away as Harkness being in the way of an investigation and Brian telling him to get lost.

Brian wasn't worried about the authorities why should he be Torchwood was outside the government, beyond the police. But Mr Jones's disappearance would be noted and investigated, if by another branch of Torchwood it would be troublesome at the very least, but if U.N.I.T took the case they had the ability to strip Brian of his power, completely destroy him and Torchwood.

There was however, this time, no other options that would not connect him more to this state of affairs. He had already broken his usual MO to hire Harkness for plausible deniability and now he would have to step once more out of his comfort zone.

"David is the line good to go?"

Xxx

Jack felt the vibrations in his pocket and grimaced. The only phone he kept on him at all times was the one he gave the client alone the number to, which meant before he'd even had a coffee Brian was on his case, goody.

Holding back a sigh, just, Jack answered the phone praying the plan wasn't being changed too much. "Yeah?"

"Harkness?"

"Yes, what?"

"Harkness it's Brian, Torchwood, here." Jacks eye roll was almost audible "Harkness, I know you have him so just when were you planning on informing me?"

"I wasn't _Brian" _Jack failed miserably to hold back the sarcasm in his voice if there was one thing he hated more than being told how to do his job it was when clients thought they could do it better than him, and right now he was hearing a little of both. Calming is tone and slowing his tempo, as if talking to a small child, Jack explained. "You said no links to you, therefore it seemed most sensible to hold _him_ make no contact and simply get _him_ to you for the drop."

"Yes, well, normal procedure would dicta. . . "

"Normal _procedure_, if there is one, is unnecessary and would just leave more of a link to you." Jack was fighting the urged to yawn, he was tired and this was pointless, he'd already won, he was right after all."

"Harkness" Brian's voice cut across the line, rage bubbling just below the surface "I am paying you good money to do a job and I want it done right."

"It's getting done right, even better if you'd just leave me to it. What exactly is this _job_ anyway the boy's strong and good at his job but if you're after a bodyguard may I recommend you pick a willing one, far less likely to let you get shot."

"Just do the job Harkness; you are not paid to know why. And if you are trying to sound out my defences they are more than enough to handle your cheap tricks. Four days Harkness." The line was disconnected.

Xxx

Jack snorted at the dialling tone, clients were so much easier to handle when they underestimated you. Brian had just confessed his reason for needing Ianto without even realising it. If it wasn't for his skills then it was most likely for something he knew. Unfortunately that could be a lot of things and Jack doubted Ianto would tell him the truth if anything at all.

He needed coffee, today was going to be a long day. He needed to know why Brian needed Ianto, who was this kid and what did he know. Then Jack could work out what would be a bigger asset to him, the money or Ianto.

"Tosh, research."

Xxx

Brian was, if possible, more infuriated after the call than before. Not only had Harkness proved to be a smart arse who _thought_ he knew what his place was, but Brian's rage had meant he was a little careless with what details he let slip over the phone, not to mention what Harkness said, that phone call was most definitely prove to be incriminating. This meant his was relying on the security of that phone line and somehow Brian doubted he was going to be pleased with the answer.

"David!"

A/N: there it is, the next bit is coming soon, hope this was alright please tell me what you think :D And just for those who get the reference, Alonso? Shouldn't someone be mourning! :p


	5. The Ultimatum

A/N: I just wanna say thank you, thank you, thank you! The response to this fic has been supreme and it just makes me wanna write more and more. Anyway I don't own blah, blah and so on . . . hope you enjoy :D

Jack and Tosh had been researching Ianto Jones for what felt like hours, they hit fire wall, after fire wall, after encrypted code. Torchwood security was good, really good and Jones was obviously someone high up or important to those high up; his files were almost impossible to reach. If Jack didn't have Tosh he was positive that the information he coveted would remain permanently elusive.

An hour down the line Tosh had managed to crack the basic encryption for Torchwood personnel files, another hour after that she had broken the next layer and isolated Torchwood one's files.

Two hours, three firewalls, six dummy files, one system crash and one reboot later Jack had finally been booted to the kitchen. Tosh had told him to remain there stressing that "I can't work with you breathing down my neck." Jack conceded this was probably true; honestly he'd stopped being any help hacking wise after the first half hour.

During his 'time out' Jack pondered the possible, more constructive, uses of his time. The gym had been top of the list when he suddenly remembered Ianto.

Okay well it wasn't more sudden as Jack's thought process had gone, gym, sweat, sex, Ianto.

Running to his room Jack realised the boy had been handcuffed there for around four and a half hours. It wasn't like he'd forgotten on purpose but the call form Brian had shaken up his train of thought and then he'd been so captivated by learning more about the mysterious man and then well then he'd been bored and not really thinking about anything.

Jack fumbled with the keys trying to open the door as quick as he could. As the door slid open Jack immediately put up his guard, it revealed a slice of the room. The carpet and an empty bed.

Jack kicked the door fully open and waited back from the open entrance. The perimeter alarm hadn't gone off which meant Ianto was still inside the house and seeing as his door was still locked Jack figured the boy had slipped the cuffs but failed to pick the locks so was lying in wait.

The room remained still, no sudden movement or noise, but Ianto Jones was a professional, Jack would have been disappointed if he'd given himself away. Jack edged into the room, fists raised defensively and eyes darting, searching the darker corners of the room. He made it to the middle of the room without incident when a thought hit and he jumped onto the end of his bed just as a hand snatched out from underneath it.

Jack had let himself drift too close to the bed as he hadn't expected Ianto to be under it, it was not a tactically safe place to be, the boy's movements, thus attack and escape, would have been restricted. But then Jack had remembered that the boy was already at a disadvantage being in the room with no weapons, so tactically his best bet _was_ under the bed, hidden and completely unexpected.

And it would have worked (if it weren't for those meddling kids and their dumb dog, sorry, sorry) but Jack wasn't in this business for shits and giggles, he was in it because he'd been on the other side, con men were often desperate, used to being locked up and on the run, he was in the game because he knew how his marks thought.

From his position on the bed Jack had regained the upper hand, the size of the bed meant Ianto couldn't reach him without coming out from his hiding place.

However Jack also knew they were most probably at a stale mate; Jack wouldn't go under the bed because there Ianto had the advantage, and Ianto wouldn't come out because there Jack had the advantage. He just had to hope that the open door provided too much of a lure for the bodyguard.

After a further five excruciatingly slow minuets Jack clocked that Ianto wasn't about to budge. He hadn't really expected the bodyguard to, if he was any good at his job, and working for Yvonne meant he most definitely was, the boy knew when something was too easy. The moment he moved from under the bed Jack would have a thrown something at the door to close it and pounced, and Ianto knew it.

Jack decided it was time to call for back up, at the very least a shout for Owen may rouse Ianto into some form of desperate action.

"Owen. My room. NOW!"

As Jack had hoped Ianto slid from under the bed in a fluid motion, but instead of heading for the door, Ianto turned to lash out at Jack. Jack had to smirk, not only was the boy smart but he could fight dirty; he would definitely be an asset.

Ianto knew running from the room was pointless, Jack would reach him first, or shoot him, and even if by some luck he made it out the door the doctor was on his way and he really didn't like those odds. Jack was hard enough to handle _alone_, but with the added distraction of another combatant, who was no doubt Harkness trained, it would be impossible to escape.

So Ianto had chosen option two, fight, if he could overpower Jack before another variable was added to the equation, then he could possibly hold Jack hostage for a way out. Possibly.

Jack stepped back from the first back kick, grabbing Ianto's ankle and pushing it back the way Ianto had pivoted, the foot now holding all Ianto's weight had not been ready for this movement and he lost balance stumbling forward. Jack used Ianto's wobble to step behind the boy and link his arms through Ianto, restricting them at his sides.

Never afraid of a close fight Ianto threw his head backwards, only to find empty space, Jack had expected the move. Ianto instead started to wriggle and struggle, Jack had to widen his stance to remain in control, keep his balance, and Ianto used the newly created space to slip one of his legs between the captains. Ianto then leant forward pulling his arms and body from Jack, naturally the older man pulled back, trying to keep Ianto close, Ianto then used his knew angle and Jack's own momentum against him, he suddenly threw his hip into the captains stomach and pushed back hard with his arms.

Jack who had been tricked into starting his own fall, had two options, release Ianto to halt the fall or hit the ground, hard, and take Ianto with him. He chose the second.

The bodyguard had clearly not expected this, instead of twisting his arms and body to forcefully break Jacks grip, or pulling forward to stop either of them falling, he too lost his balance.

Both men landed in a heap at the foot of the bed. Jack felt the air whistle past his teeth, forced from his lungs. Ianto's fall was somewhat less painful; the main blow of the fall was cushioned by Jack's body. However his elbows, arms still in Jack's dead man grip, had hit the floor either side of the fallen bodies causing pain to shoot up both arms and falter any immediate escape plans he had.

Jack was still dazed when he felt the body above him shift, he could barely register how good Ianto felt on him let alone the fact that he should probably move to stop the man. Lucky for him Owen was blessed with an awesome sense of timing, choosing this moment to run through the almost forgotten open doorway. He felt the pressure on top of him increase slightly before it was gone as Owen hauled, a not completely sober himself, Ianto to his feet and slammed him into the closest wall.

By this point Jack had recovered enough to appreciate the sight before him; Ianto's lithe body struggling against a wall as Owen cuffed his hands with a zip tie. Wait, zip tie, hmm . . . resourceful . . .he supposed, at least it wasn't permanent.

Jack grunted his way to his feet "Thanks Owen, but I've got it under control from here." Owen raised an eyebrow at the statement but still retreated from the room when jack inclined his head at the door. The doctor smirked as he left, Ianto had obviously dented the captain's pride and it was always funny to see the 'unstoppable' Harkness a little shaken.

Ianto leant against the wall, his forehead to the cool white plaster, breathing deeply to ground himself, he could still feel the adrenalin shooting round his body. He remained compliant even as he felt Jack approach.

The captain was a little miffed that the boy had gotten the upper hand like that, Jack prided himself on knowing his opponents' next move, but Ianto switched between clean and dirty tactics so smoothly that he found himself having a hard time keeping up. More than anything though Jack was impressed, Ianto was most definitely more of an asset than the money. He pressed his body up against the slighter man to congratulate him, breath ghosting once again in Ianto's ear.

"I'm impressed. I've only met two people able to slip those cuffs, and they're both in this room."

Xxx

Jack ended up back in the Kitchen, after securing Ianto in one of the interrogation rooms, the one with thicker walls, more locks and with an extra pair of cuffs for luck.

"Cop yourself a good feel Jack?" Owen was nursing a cup of coffee, well what passed as coffee; he'd also been booted from 'helping' Tosh. Owen had insisted he most certainly _was _helping, Tosh had just got redder and quieter, Owen left soon after that, he quite liked his limbs.

"Of course Owen, why else would I be on the floor?" Owen snorted into his mug, shaking his head at Jack's completely serious expression.

"Finally!" the shout came from the front room, Tosh had it.

Jack raced to the computer screen, his hand resting on Tosh's shoulder affectionately squeezing, She blushed and read with Jack.

"Jesus." came from Jack's left, Owen vocalising all their thoughts.

Brilliant grades throughout his education, countless awards including junior martial arts and no worldly ties.

His parents had died in a car crash before he even finished year 11, it also claimed his older sister.

No wonder Torchwood had Ianto he was the perfect operative. Smart, athletic, angry, extremely mouldable, no warring loyalties and completely expendable.

A/N: sorry if this chapter felt a little pointless but I needed it to move the story along, please bare with me xxx


	6. The Flashback

A/N: I know, I know, sorry, sorry, sorry but the chapter just wouldn't write and then there was a whole freak out episode over Uni's, anyways sorry I hope this makes up for it a little.

Finally Ianto's flashback!

Oh also I love you guys, the amount of feedback has been epic and totally awesome *hint* *nudge* *wink*

"What have we got?"

"Female, late teens, potential damage to 3rd and 4th vertebra, three cracked ribs and numerous abrasions. We started her on an IV, she'll need a blood transfusion; her BP was dropping probable internal bleeding."

"What happened?"

"Car crash, the second vehicle hit her side head on. The other passenger and driver were DOA as well as the driver from the second car. Provisional identifies her as Rhiannon Jones."

Xxx

"Mr Jones" "Mr Jones?" The voice slid over him like cold water, uncomfortable but ultimately pointless. His skin was itchy and tight, eyes red and raw. "Mr Jones?" The voice was more persistent now, at some point it registered to him that he should probably answer. He didn't though. His silence had built walls, trapped him in his own bubble of time. If he spoke it would be real; time would move on, people would move on, _he_ would be expected to move on. So he kept his tongue still. More words flew over his head "Mr Jones?!" But his silence remained. His bubble remained.

He wouldn't move on, not without them.

Xxx

Torchwood one had their fingers in everything, they knew what was going to be important before it even was important. Yvonne saw it as her right to know the ins and outs of everything, as to 'better protect the country' of course.

Under her reign Torchwood one monitored more than it ever had before. They kept checks on school records, employer records, police files, traffic cameras, shop CCTV and so on. Yvonne knew more than any one person had the right to.

Because of this she could pick and choose the people she worked with, her screening process was brutal, there were no recommendations or tips, there were no references and there was no declining. Yvonne got her employees whether they came willingly or she had to destroy all their other options first, Torchwood wasn't a choice it was a life sentence.

Her personal favourite recruits were teens, straight out of school or college. Young sharp minds were easy to harness and teach all she had to do was make Torchwood a more attractive prospect than University. Older minds may be better educated, more street wise, but those were the minds that tended to think, tended to question orders and authority, harder to mould into soldiers. And well normal soldiers didn't think enough; already rewired to do only as they were told.

A good torchwood operative needed to be able to asses a situation, calculate the risks and do the job anyway. They needed to be spontaneous, able to think on their feet, talk their way out of any situation without relying on backup or influential support. A brilliant Torchwood operative needed to do all this and never question why.

So the day one Ianto Jones turned up in a police report Yvonne had thought all her Christmases had come at once. She'd been watching young mister Jones for a while.

His school record was a dream, straight A's, perfect behaviour, better than average attendance, the year Torchwood one had scent discreet IQ exam to the country's high schools Ianto Jones had finished in the top five percent. On top of this he was athletic, moderate on sports days, but he took karate lessons outside of school for which he had an obvious flair.

All this had put him on the 'to be monitored' list, along with almost a hundred other kids, the list was handpicked by Yvonne, these kids had potential. All those on the list were very discreetly tailed for a couple of weeks to assess their home life and behaviour, background checks were done on them, their families and close friends. Those she could gain the most leverage over, or become the most enticing to, were recruited straight away, less time for something to hinder their Torchwood education. The rest were left on the list; Yvonne never gave up, she just bided her time.

Ianto Jones's 'to be monitored' results left him on the list. His home life was good there was no reason for him to want to leave. His family and friends had lead simple lives, no debts and no scandal, nothing for Yvonne to hold over their heads. Worst of all Ianto's father seemed intent on having the boy follow in his line of work; she couldn't even pose Torchwood as the best form of further education. Ianto Jones appeared to be a lost cause, until the 17th of January 1997.

One sixteen year old Ianto Jones lost both his parents and his sister to a car accident, unusually cold weather had left the roads plagued with black ice.

Yvonne had wanted to grab the boy then, he would be emotional and easy to manipulate, other family could be paid off, as could friends, Torchwood one would appear to be the best option for the boy. It would have been easy.

But Ianto Jones had fallen off the map, there was record of him at the hospital, he'd identified the bodies with another relative. After that however Ianto Jones had disappeared, he stopped attending school, stopped seeing his friends and after one week a missing persons report had been filed by the local police.

Yvonne had looked into the matter, wanting to know exactly how a sixteen year old boy had given _Torchwood_ the slip. It turned out the boy had gone missing from the hospital, his god parents had not reported it as Ianto had been quiet clearly upset; they merely thought he'd need time; the boy's father apparently had had the trait of running away, often under emotional stress, so Ianto was expected to have had the same reaction, until he didn't come back.

The boy, it appeared, had only evaded Torchwood as he was sleeping rough, it would explain the lack of any evidence to his location. He was also at the age where his body was still maturing and the photo of him in the file was of a fourteen year old Ianto, his aging and most probable lack of grooming would have been enough to trick the facial recognition software.

Ianto Jones was a 'ghost'.

That was until two years later, on the 28th January 1999 Ianto Jones turned up in a police report.

Yvonne was surprised it had taken that long, the boy hadn't been hiding, he didn't even know anyone was looking for him. And this only made Yvonne want him more. The boy must be clever, with strong instincts and sense of self preservation to last this long on his own, to last this long without being caught.

The police report was for shoplifting, Ianto had been in a small corner store when he'd been surprised by the owner's son coming down the aisle, the tried to run but been cornered by the two men and locked in a small back room until the police had arrived.

Yvonne had flashed her ID, made a few idle threats and even less empty promises and the boy had been hers.

Ianto was everything she'd ever hoped for, he was young, clever, talented, a quick learner with an almost eidetic memory, but most of all he was angry and lonely. He'd been easy to manipulate, he was so thankful to Yvonne for what she was doing for him he didn't stop to question her motives or why she'd even bothered with him, she'd given him family again, given him his life back. For her he'd do anything.

One year's training saw Ianto at the top of his classes, after three a twenty one year old Ianto had mastered weapons training, hand to hand, hostage negotiations, hacking and Intel gathering. He'd done a brief stint in archives, long enough to gain a good understanding of the records but not long enough that he was wasted. His twenty second birthday saw Ianto promoted to Torchwood 'Black ops' and Yvonne's personal body guard. Ianto was loyal and brave, strong and clever; he surpassed most of his instructors. Ianto was perfect, and as far as Yvonne was concerned, well worth the wait.

Ianto kept his position for three years, an unusually long period of time for that role, Yvonne trusted him, a very unusual trait for that woman.

Then the world had gone to hell in a hand basket, cybermen, daleks and timelords. Yvonne had fallen and then Torchwood had fallen, taking Ianto Jones with it. He was alone again, angry again, on the streets again but at least this time he knew someone was after him, this time the hiding was deliberate. After all Brian was a bit of an arsehole.

A/N: hope you enjoyed this guys :D ok two quick points.

1. I couldn't find Ianto's date of birth but the TARDIS online site said he was 28 in 2009 making him born in 1981 so any issue with my dates stems from that (I know, excuses, excuses) basically if it is horrifically wrong Ianto is meant to be 16 when his parents die and verging on his 18 birthday when he resurfaces in London.

2. I'm not a doctor and soo don't work for Torchwood so I apologise for my medical talk attempt and technical babble, it was probably all wrong but soo much fun to make up, I hope it didn't annoy you too much.

The next part will definitely NOT take that long I swear :D

Thank you all so much for reading :3


	7. The Offer

A/N: I am so soo sorry, RL been a bit of a bitch to me recently and my plot bunnies fled in fear, but I've managed to coax them back with carrots, I hope this makes up for the wait. Thank you soo much to everyone who reviewed it means a lot that you guys like this or even bother to read it, Thank you :D

I don't own yadda yadda yadda.

xxx

Ianto's eyes were closed as he slumped against the back of the chair, it wasn't pleasant, hard steel pressed against the ridges of his spine and the backrest slanted a little too far forward for his chosen position to be anywhere near comfortable.

The room was cold too, not unbearable but enough that it was noticeable, another factor that made it very difficult to be happy.

Ianto had to admit he was impressed, for a room that used to be a bedroom Harkness and his team had managed to fashion a rather good interrogation space, uncomfortable and intimidating. But Ianto Jones had been in this situation before, Torchwood Black ops made that almost mandatory, even the training exorcises were brutally accurate.

Ianto had learnt early on to block it out, isolate himself from his location, shutoff any physical cues for mental discomfort, basically put 'if I can't see it, it isn't real'. It was working too that was until he was forcibly dragged back to reality by the click of a lock and the clearing of a throat.

Xxx

Jack finished the dregs of his coffee, Jesus they needed someone who could make a half decent cup. He was hovering outside the interrogation room door, it wasn't that he was hesitant to go in; he was hesitant over how he would be received. Jack wanted to offer Ianto a way out, the boy was damn good at what he did, impressively so. And Jack would have been lying if he said the hole in his group wasn't exactly Ianto shaped.

Ianto was clever, sure but Jack had clever, he had Tosh and Owen, Jack was far more interest in Ianto as 'muscle'. As good as Jack was, and he was_ good_, he could accept he needed help, half the jobs he threw away were due to lack of hands. Ianto was strong, cool headed and most of all Jack wouldn't have to look after Ianto while trying to look after himself.

He was posing a far better option to Ianto than Torchwood three and he knew it, honestly it was hard not to. But the better option wasn't the problem, the problem was that Ianto had to believe him; Ianto had to want this too.

It was about now that Jack wished for once he could have held his tongue; toned down the flirting. If he'd just stuck to serious this offer would be more believable, Ianto knew this game, and honestly just how many marks could say they had been given an out.

With his cup finally empty Jack sighed and grasped the door handle.

Xxx

"I know about your family Jones, I know how Yvonne recruited you and I know _why_ she recruited you, in fact I know _all_ about your time at Torchwood One. The only thing I don't know and coincidently the only thing of any importance is why Torchwood Three want you." Jack was sat opposite Ianto, the younger man was still slumped in his chair but his chin was raised and defiance shone in his eyes which had not once broken contact with Jack's.

Ianto didn't answer he merely cocked his head slightly to the right as if Jack had suddenly become very interesting, lips remaining firmly closed.

Jack sighed "Look Ianto I need to know why."

"And why is that exactly Jack. The way I see it is that's the only card I have left to play, seeing as you know everything else about me." Ianto leant forward now, moving into Jack's space, he wasn't intimidated and he wasn't about to give up information free of charge. "So what is it that makes you think I'm just going to hand what you _need_ over?"

Jack was leaning in too now, Ianto was the most fun he'd had in ages, Ianto was a challenge. "Well as I see it you haven't got any choice mister Jones. What if I'm offering you a way out?" Jack leant in a little more "Wouldn't want to miss an opportunity like that would you." before falling back against his chair.

"And why exactly would you do that? What have you got to gain?"

Jack smirked, the corner of his mouth curling ever so slightly upwards, "I think the question is what have_ you _got to lose?"

It was Ianto turn to smirk "I thought you'd said you'd read my file?"

Jack nearly frowned they could go on in circles like this for hours, clearly Ianto knew he had nothing left to lose but Jack couldn't get him to see that possibly he had something to gain. Then again why should he, like Jack had thought earlier Marks being offered a way out was unheard of. And that was before you factored in Torchwood One's 'take no prisoners' motto, Ianto wouldn't see that he might be an asset to Jack, he saw himself as dead weight and dead weight was something Torchwood didn't do.

So Jack had to give first, after all the worst that could happen is that Ianto went to Torchwood three, which was the original plan.

"Look Jones, you're smart, strong and know how to handle yourself in a tight spot, you're an asset Jones. An asset I would like to utilise. So I need to know why Torchwood Three want you, I need to know if you're a danger to have around Jones."

Ianto sat back in his seat, Jack's confession seemed to have knocked the wind out of him. "Why . . . why would you want me?"

Jack couldn't stop the leer that unfurled on his face, "have you seen you?" The dark look Ianto shot him stopped him in his tracks and Jack backpedalled to the truth, this was Ianto's life Jack was playing with and clearly the joke was unappreciated. "You're talented Ianto, you're a fighter like me, I need you because I have to protect my family. Don't get me wrong Tosh is a pure stroke of genius and well Owen has his moments, but they're not fighters, but you, well honestly you're amazing. What I could do with your skill."

Ianto appreciated the honesty; Jack could see it written in the small smile on Ianto's face. "Work with me Jones, I can get Brian off your back, you won't have to live your life looking at the same four walls. Stay here you'll have a constant home, you can have a family again, no more running and hiding." As much as Jack wanted Ianto he would beg, he didn't do that, so when Ianto remained quiet he did too. He'd laid his cards on the table alongside Ianto's, neither had anything left to hide and Jack could only hope he'd said enough.

The silence remained and stretched out, it gained weight and pressed heavily on Jack, and just as he'd had enough and the scrape of chair legs announced his intention to leave Ianto spoke.

"I don't know anything, not really." It took Jack a few seconds to realise what Ianto was going on about, Jack was getting what he wanted. "Brian was her number two; she would have told him everything of importance, even when she shipped him off to rebuild Three the only new project to open was the 'ghost shifts'. I was just her bodyguard she trusted me with her life but I wasn't important enough to explain projects to, they were very much 'need to know' details and I usually didn't. There'll be a few access codes I have over Brian but they're pretty much a moot point now." Jack frowned and wondered why he hadn't seen it before Ianto was right, Yvonne played things _really_ close to her chest why the hell would she tell a lowly bodyguard anything, she probably only told Brian what she absolutely had to. So why the hell did Brian want him, Jack was about to voice as much but Ianto got there first. "I'm a threat I guess, a Torchwood One survivor, knowing Brian he sees this whole thing as a fresh start and I'm the only link to the old way that would cause him any real trouble." Jack could see the logic in that, but there had to be something else, again Ianto continued unprompted, Jack could only guess this was slightly therapeutic for the young man or at least the only real conversation he had since Torchwood one fell. "I may know no more than Brian but that's still a hell of a lot more than most, and I can think of a few who would want that info, Brian is rebuilding Torchwood with him as the head, it's better for him that I'm gone rather than selling his secrets to the highest bidder."

One thing still bugged Jack "Why not just kill you?"

Ianto snorted like Jack had said something incredibly funny "I pissed him off, I always did, I guess it's his revenge, no quick death for Yvonne's pet."

Jack smiled at that, at least the boy had retained his sense of humour. "I could offer you asylum from all that, from Brian, from others that would hunt you for Torchwood's secrets." Jack desperately wanted the boy now, he was no danger just a victim of circumstances. "You'd have to work for me, stay in the manor and you couldn't have an outside life, but you'd be safe."

Ianto snorted again only this time Jack must have missed the humour "You don't think I could look after myself."

"Maybe, but what kind of life would that be? Here you could have stability, friends."

"I wouldn't be free though Jack you can't give me freedom. I'd just make a break for it." Jack saw the sincerity in Ianto's eyes and anger sparked in his chest.

"You'd always be on the run Ianto, from me too."

Ianto's head snapped up with the almost challenge "nothing new."

Jack's heart dropped the boy didn't want his help he'd rather rot, well fine he could, Jack could give no more than he'd offered and Ianto had spat it back. "I didn't want to do this but if I'm gonna lose you either way I may as well make some money. Enjoy you last two days of sunlight." Jack strode from the room fists clenching in anger, he slammed the door. The boy could stew in his silence what should Jack care now.

Xxx

Tosh and Owen had been watching the whole exchange via the security cams, they could see the tension radiating through Jacks body as he slammed the door and marched for the gym, for the punching bag.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

Both placed their hands in between them "Ha ha, paper wraps rock." Owen huffed he never beat Tosh, she was bloody physic or something. "I'll take Ianto."

Owen protested loudly "Bloody knew you would, I always have to deal with Harkness."

"Yeah well I'm not strong enough to hold the punching bag still" Tosh threw over her shoulder as she headed to the stairs, Owen couldn't miss the slight skip to her step which only confirmed she'd gotten the better end of this deal.

He set off toward the basement racking his brains on what the hell to say to Jack.

Xxx

Tosh opened the interrogation room door slowly, and watched the man at the table in front of her.

He'd looked up as she'd come in but instead of dismissing her as a threat and looking away, like most, he kept her gaze. She'd seen the sorrow that had been foremost in his eyes before he masked it, but even now she could see how it tainted his other expressions, how it was always present. She felt sorry for him how could she not, he'd hadn't done anything, he'd lost his family and been manipulated by their replacements.

"Here's not that bad" Her words rang out louder than expected in the silent space, making her flinch, but Ianto only looked at her with open curiosity, his eye asked what his mouth would not 'what do you know about it?'.

"I was UNITs, a prisoner that is. I was Jacks mark too. He's a good guy you know." She bowed her head a little embarrassed by the personal spotlight and Ianto's intense gaze wasn't helping. "He offered me the same deal."

Ianto seemed to flinch at this, he wasn't expecting that, honestly he hadn't been taking Jack completely seriously when the offer had come around, no mark in their right mind would. He was inclined to think this was planned that this was further cruelty, but Ianto was hard pressed to see Jack as the type of person who would do that and Tosh sounded so sincere.

"Your right it wasn't freedom, but it is now, now I know him and I trust him. Jack is, well, Jack is Jack, but he's a good guy Ianto someone you could trust with your life. In any case it's better than a windowless cell. He'd do right by you Ianto, we all would, just think on that ok." And Tosh slipped from the room as quickly and quietly as she'd entered.

Xxx

Yeah Tosh had really got the better deal, Owen's shoulder was already killing from holding the sand filled bag, Jack was really laying into it.

"Mate don't get so riled up, of course he's not going to trust you, first time he meets you your dragging him from the police station and knocking him out."

Jack grunted and punched the bag harder in response, 'well this is going to be an eloquent conversation' Owen thought.

"Jack just give him time, he'll come round, he'd be bloody stupid not to" Jack's only response was to continue hitting the bag like he hadn't heard Owen at all, "Look I don't know what's got you so worked up he's only a mark it's not like you want him for anything more, well maybe a quick shag but not anythi . . ." Owen cut himself off Jack had grunted and pushed away from the bag, and from Owen stalking to the other side of the room. "Oh God you did didn't you" Owen voice cracked with laughter, it was just too funny, "come on the only guy that hasn't shown any interest in like two decades and a mark, seriously" humour was colouring Owens voice he'd let go of the bag and was clutching his stomach. Jack snarled.

"You were falling for him, Jesus . . . that's too funny, that's . . . Jesus." Owen descended into full blown hysterics and ran from the basement and the gym equipment Jack had started to throw in his direction.

A/N: hope you enjoyed :3


	8. The Cracks

Jack was seething, Ianto's rejection had cut him deeper than he cared to admit and the bitterness had started to fester. He had been in a permanent bad mood for the past two days, and it was finally getting too much for Tosh and Owen who had taken to avoiding him.

He'd been content to leave Ianto to rot in the interrogation room, isolation might teach him what was to come, but Owen had happily reminded Jack that Ianto had a tendency to slip his restraints and Jack was no longer in the mood to entertain _the marks_ hope of freedom.

Ianto Jones now found himself a permanent fixture at Jacks side and accelerant to Jack's darkening mood.

Xxx

"Super speed."

"Kryptonite"

"Super strength"

"Kryptonite"

"He can _fly_!"

"Krypto . . ."

"Kryptonite, yeah, yeah I bloody get." Owen grumbled through a mouth full of toast, "He'd still kick bat's arse"

"Krypto . . ." Owen cut Jack off, his eyes shooting daggers as Jack sat there with an air of self satisfaction, he was possibly taking this a little too seriously.

"Zatanna" The voice was quiet but held confidence, as if the speaker had put a lot of thought into the word. Ianto's face only reinforced the solidity of his idea.

The word had barely settled before Jack stood up, chair legs scrapping the tiled floor, the noise scoffing Ianto's idea almost as much as Jack's snigger. Ianto wondered if Jack knew he put physical distance between them every time they spoke, not that Jack ever said a word back, Jack sniggered again whilst buttering his second slice of bread and Ianto decided actually he didn't care.

"Hang on a minute, the boys got a point." Owen leant forward elbows resting on the edge of the table. He'd grown more comfortable in Ianto's presence, he knew the boys intentions now and that made him easier to handle, easier to predict.

Ianto leant in too getting sucked into the conversation, he had only meant it as a suggestion, after all he had been forced to sit through the mindless argument of the two men for around half an hour, but Jacks scorn drove him on, he wanted to define his point now, he wanted to win. "Sorcery, elemental control, teleportation, telepathy, memory manipulation, force field, abnormal strength, need I go on." The words hung for a while the, Jack's mouth fell open a few times as if to retort but was swiftly closed each time. Owen was the first to break the silence his face previously frozen in contemplation burst with glee "Would totally kick Batman's arse" and promptly fell about laughing.

"That wasn't an argument for Kent, Owen" Jacks voice was decidedly sullen and his eyes were down cast, sulking was something Jack did shamefully well.

"Yeah well prison-boy just shot yours out of the water too." Owen stuffed the last of the crust in his mouth, clapped Jack on the back and left the kitchen in search of Tosh and slightly more grown up conversation.

Jack glanced at Ianto and caught the smug smile resting on his lips "shut up and eat your toast" he snapped causing Ianto to lose the smirk in lieu of full blown laughter.

Xxx

Ianto settled his back against the stone wall of Jacks 'gym', he was cuffed to the bench on his right, the chain had enough slack for him to sit on it but not comfortably, the floor was more appealing.

He watched Jack train; the punching bag seems to be his favourite, next was the treadmill, then the weights, the evenings an early morning was Tai-chi. Ianto could be accused of paying more than a healthy amount of attention to Jack, but honestly there was little else to do, Jack wouldn't let him train and these past two days had been deathly uneventful. Jack was bored therefore Jack trained and thus Ianto was dragged along to watch.

This routine left ample amount of time for thinking and Ianto was yet to conclude whether he liked that or not. Sure he could plan escape after escape but he also had time to analysis the flaws and pick each one to pieces, he could catalogue each member of Jack's team, watching how they moved and behaved how they spoke and to a certain extent how the thought, but he also had time to like them, they weren't bad people, most defiantly eccentric but in a quirky 'actually I quite like you way'. Mostly Ianto's head was filled with Jack's offer and caused Ianto to seek distraction after distraction, nine time out of ten that was Jack. His broad shoulders, tight stomach, toned arms . . . and each time Ianto found it harder to remember why he said no.

Xxx

"He's breaking."

"Excuse me?" Tosh was rather taken aback with Owen rather drastic change in conversation. They _had_ been talking about the merits of cinema over dinner whilst dating but apparently Owen was no longer captivated by that.

"Ianto." Owen stated and if he'd just divulged the meaning of life. Tosh who normally prided herself on at least pretending to understand what the two boys went on about was completely lost. Owen tutted and Tosh's expression changed from confused to indignant in record time.

"That's hardly an answer, how is anyone supposed to know what you mean from 'Ianto'?"

"Ianto, Tosh, Ianto is cracking. He joined in one of mine and Jack conversations today." And Tosh had to admit to being a thrown, Jack and Owen _conversations_ were not in fact conversations but arguments and, for want of a better word, stupid. They had nothing to do with anything and Tosh made a point to ignore them or leave the room. For Ianto to join in he had to have been listening the main reason Tosh didn't included herself. Owen continued "I mean maybe it was the boredom finally getting to him or he found that talking seems to irritate Jack more, but honestly I think he's cracking Tosh, I think he's cracking."

Tosh smiled "Good cause Jack is really starting to piss me off!"

A/N: Hey guys hope you liked this, a little pointless again but needed :D sorry, sorry, sorry for slow updates but I'm going through the whole uni process atm and finishing my college project so please bare with me, I can only apologise and promise you that I haven't forgotten this story at all :D please R and R it makes me stupidly happy xxx


	9. The Convert

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! No excuses I just hope this longer chapter helps make up for it a bit. I don't own blah blah blah. Also credit to a friend for Tosh's physics rant, Owen was all me ;p.

It was Ianto's last day with them that everything finally came to a head. Tomorrow he would be handed over to Brian and finally Jack could be rid of them both. Brian would certainly be no loss but Jack was still completely torn over Ianto.

He wanted the boy to stay so badly it hurt, but in the same breath he wanted Ianto gone, to at least taste Brian's punishment, to know exactly the extent of the sanctuary Jack had offered him.

The past day or two the boy had softened a little, he was laughing with Tosh, taunting Owen, losing that self imposed distance. Jack of course stayed remote; he was still stung by Ianto's rejection as pathetic as that may be. The boy had crawled under his skin despite the fact that Ianto's interest appeared minimal, or maybe because of it. It had been so long since he'd encountered a challenge, Jack held no illusions of himself, he _knew_ he was handsome enough that he was never short of willing bed mates and he_ knew _he was dangerous enough that very few dared cross him, but Ianto was the exception to both those rules.

Ianto's dismissive attitude only _fuelled _Jack's lust and need to make the boy submissive.

Xxx

"So it's a theory of parallel universes then, one where that cat lives and another where it is dead."

Tosh heaved a sigh, one of such depth it conveyed not only her annoyance but a deep set loathing for conversing with people who liked to think they understood beyond their comprehension, "No, Owen, Schrödinger was merely trying to express that observation can affect an outcome as easily as an inaccurate tool." Owens blank stare urged her to continue; this time her tone lacked its already strained patient, "Superposition? . . . Observer's paradox? . . . Quantum theory? Come on Owen you're a doctor, you had to do A level Science how does this not ring a bell."

"Doctor Tosh, _doctor._ I know biology. Anyway sounds like parallel universes to me."

"Actually Schrodinger meant quite the opposite, he never believed the cat could be alive _and_ dead, he was really mocking quantum mechanics. It goes hand in hand with the double-slit experiment."

Both Tosh and Owen turned to the table, neither had particularly remembered Ianto was sat there in the heat of their squabble, but now Tosh was regarding him with a strange mix of surprise and joy, she glanced at Owen, eyes crinkling with smug bragging before turning her full attention to her coffee. Owen stuck to plain irritation remarking something like "shut it shackle boy" around a mouth full of crisps.

Tosh was about to launch into string theory, thrilled to finally have someone who could converse with her without making stupid comments, or shaking their head at the primitiveness of it all, when Jack strode into the room shouted "GEAR UP" and left just as suddenly.

Three heads snapped round at the command, two bodies sprang to action.

Five minutes later Ianto was beginning to think he really been forgotten, when Owen rounded the corner manhandled him to his feet and dragged him in the direction of the SUV muttering something about "idiot bloody marks".

Xxx

Jack had been eavesdropping on Tosh and Owen's _conversation_ and was about to make his presence known by remarking on how none of it would be of any importance in about 50 or so years time, when Ianto's deeper lilt had beat him to it.

Jack's defences and higher awareness snapped to attention with the sound of that voice, the boy still made him unsteady and the fact that he was warming to the team, and them to him, could only mean trouble.

He'd been so deep in that train of thought that the buzzing of his mobile made him jump, not that Jack would ever admit that. Grasping for his work phone he was shaken further by the fact that said phone showed no signs of life.

The vibrating of his left jean pocket confirmed his thoughts, it was his personal phone, no one rang that, at least they didn't for anything good.

Jack's work phone was for his employers, Tosh and Owen had the comm system, telesales had the house number and Jack's _dates_ didn't get any. His personal phone was for associates or informants, others in his line of work, a call on that wasn't ever good news, especially if he was already on a job.

Despite this Jack didn't hesitate to answer, "Yes?"

"Jack?"

"Yeah" It wasn't any number he recognised and they had rung him.

"Jack, its Terrance. Arts' brother."

"Arty Black?"

"Yeah. Look you said if we needed anything to ring. Arts' latest job went south, someone squealed 'nd he got caught out half way through, anyways he made to escape underground 'nd ran into a nest of them creatures, weebbils or somethin'. Anyways they caught his scent or whatever 'nd tracked him back, problem is they seem to like our hide out better than their own, we can't shake 'em. Wouldn't 'ave called but Art said you knew a bit 'bout 'em 'nd we're already two men down."

"Terrance . . ." Jack's tone said it all, he was half way through a job and as a general rule the less you knew about other jobs the better, he owed Art but he couldn't risk Ianto using this as an opportunity to run.

"Look Jack before go 'nd say no, Art was _made_ we can't just run he needs to lay low, and we ain't a match for 'em animals no more, not without riskin' injury 'nd we'd be sittin' ducks in a soddin' hospital."

Jack bit back the sigh he'd been brewing and resigned to lock Ianto in the SUV before answering "Okay, sit tight."

Ending the call Jack strode to the kitchen, shouted and left.

Xxx

Arty wasn't short for anything, it was a name the man had inherited with his life style. He was slim and lithe, clever and pretty. Too slight to be a mercenary, Art was a grifter first and foremost, his looks gave him an advantage, he was trusted easier, made friends quicker and had little if any trouble getting into places. For his brother, Terrance, the heavy lifter, the mercenary, 'Arty' was a piss take of the man's looks.

For others 'Arty' was an apt representation of the man's skill. His victims didn't know they'd been hit till long after the event, by which point 'Arty' was long gone. He slipped in and out of people lives without ripples, trusted while he was there, forgotten when he wasn't, the man was an artist.

For 'Arty' himself the name was self indulgent, it was a reminder of better times when money wasn't so tight and he could steal because he was good at it, because he wanted to, not because he had to. It was a reminder of art galleries and museums, of high profile places because they were a challenge; it was a reminder of fun.

Jack had met Art while he was still young and impressionable, while he was still having fun. Jack had been hired to acquire a certain piece of art work and deliver it safely from its home in Rome to its future place of residence in London. Transportation was a non issue; as was muscle, but Jack soon found that no amount of bribery or threats would gain him easy access to the piece. Jack had caught wind of Art's reputation and lured him in. Art had got Jack's piece and in return Jack had seduced him and left him.

Over the years they'd bumped into each other playing out the same game over and over, each taking turns to come out on top.

Xxx

The ride to Art's hide out was quiet, Jack was preparing himself for the fight to come, Tosh remembering the onetime she had met Art, and Owen and Ianto shared the quiet confusion of those left out of the loop.

The first time Tosh had met Art was also the last, he'd seem nice, polite even, but stupidly reckless and the effect he had on Jack was worse. They performed to outdo each other, to show off and flirt. Jack took no heed of his own safety and it scared her. She'd told him so, told him that it was stupid and would only end in tears.

Jack had wanted to laugh it off, to snub her idea, but Tosh was his family now and he only saw Art from time to time. It hadn't even been sexual for years, both putting too much into the impress, being too caught up in it to bother with seduction. Jack found he couldn't risk Tosh; Art wasn't worth that much, so Jack had told him, called it quits and left his number.

Tosh worried now that Jack would be coaxed into something reckless again, even if he'd lost the need to impress Art they had Ianto with them and Jack definitely had the need to impress him.

Xxx

The sky was clouded over, no moonlight filtered through and the stars were nonexistent, street lamps didn't reach beyond the nearest ally entrance but left a residual orange glow as the only real source of light.

Jack parked the SUV at the entrance to one of the allies; they'd have to approach on foot or risk giving the weevils' fair warning.

"Owen gear up, we're aiming to subdue if possible, but if you have to shoot aim to kill." Owen hoped to and Jack turned to regard Tosh, "We should be ok but keep the comm open and be prepared to give tactical if necessary."

Ianto had thought he was going to be outright ignored when Jack turned to him and looked him dead in the eye. "Do. Not. Move." Each word was punctuated with a swift jab of Jacks index into Ianto chest.

A brief line of argument swept Ianto brain before it was swiftly disregarded; he didn't know the first thing about what was going on never mind whatever the hell _weevils_ were, besides any argument would be pointless against Jacks stubborn, but highly accurate, belief that Ianto would run at his first opportunity. So Ianto settled for scowling at the patronising tone and offending finger.

Xxx

Jack saw the first boiler suit covered hunched back about a hundred yards from the warehouse doors rummaging through abandoned boxes and bins, "Owen one o'clock".

The weevil was big, broader than average with visible muscle mass Owen noted, it was the alpha or close enough.

Jack took several steps to his right; Owen echoed the action but to his left. The unspoken agreement had been reached quickly, Owen was to bate the creature, distract it enough that Jack could move in behind it and sedate it.

The plan was solid, or at least it had been. The moment everything went to hell could be exactly reduced to the moment Terrance fired his pistol.

Terrance and Art had received Jacks text informing them that he and his team were less than five minutes away; Art thought it best to round up all the scavengers to the front of the warehouse, it made them easier to deal with if they were all in one place. It took the boys a couple of moments to notice that they were in fact already in one place and had not ventured too far from the doors. It took them only a little longer to realise that jumping around making loud noises was not driving the creatures outside but was rather serving to rile them up, the larger of the pack baring their teeth and emitting low snarls. By this point Terrance had had enough of the whole debacle and fired his SIG Sauer into the air following the logic that big bang scares stupid animal.

Unfortunately weevils are not stupid animals and are in fact by Owens reckoning, not that he's had much dealing with them, perfectly intelligent.

At the sound each weevil took the offensive and the four men, apparently Terrance's other men had legged it not long ago, found themselves viscously outmatched.

Three fully grown weevils launched themselves at the Black brothers, Terrance emptied his cartridge into the closest weevil's head, and luckily it was enough to permanently floor that one but it also left him with an unloaded gun and an arm full of newly enraged dead weevils mate.

Art was not a brawler he just wasn't built for it, however he was a self assured excellent shot, the weevil that had been trained on him was kept easily at bay by Art's onslaught of bullets. He had enough ammo to keep this up but his shots weren't coming quick enough or from close enough to put the weevil down or even put it off.

Outside Jack and Owen found themselves just as busy, the snap of sound had alerted not only the big guy in the bins but also two others who had cropped up seemingly from nowhere. Later Jack would note that their position at his back had meant they'd been in a nearby ally and once again in Jacks rush to jump in and be the hero, in his rush to show off he'd put himself in danger. The only difference was he was pretty sure that this time Art hadn't been his intended audience.

Jack was now grappling with two weevils; they were smaller than the others but infinitely more viscous, undoubtedly females protecting their home. Jack was loath to do it but holding off two was not an option he could entertain for long, so he discharged two shots into the closet weevil's knee grounding it hopefully long enough for Jack to deal with the other one.

As the wounded weevil hit the floor the second bounded forward intent on shredding its attacker, Jack waited till the last second before dropping down into a crouch, weight place firmly on his more forward leg. The weevil missed the now smaller target, its forward momentum carrying it on past Jack and giving him time to stand, the balance of his weight pulling him further from the weevil which was now regaining its control and pivoting back to face him. Jack reached with his right hand into his coat and withdrew the stun gun, not too effective but Owen still wasn't quite finished with the deterrent spray, they just didn't have the equipment. The weevil finally had its charge back on target and Jack had only seconds to decide how to handle this. He opted for letting the creature hit him dead on, if he pulled the stun gun into his chest he could let the weevil plough straight into it and his chances of hitting it near the heart were vastly improved.

As the weevil gained ground Jack spread his stance hoping to lessen any specific damage that could be caused on impact. The weevil hit him head on; claws sank into skin, teeth into flesh. Pain screamed foremost in Jacks head, but the stunner hit the creature right on target, the attack paused and the death grip Jack found himself in slackened. Jack stumbled under the new dead weight of the creature in his arms and dropped it.

Jack had dealt with the two disable weevils, they were detained slumped against a particularly grimy wall.

His wounds were healing, skin knitting back together, scabs and bruises already forming and fading.

Finally he turned his attention toward Owen just in time to see the man lose control of his heavy set alpha.

Owen had been trying to back the alpha against the near rest wall, it would restrict the weevil's movement allowing Owen to approach from an angle, get in close enough to stun it. But Owen miss calculated. The alpha had deemed its family in danger, the creature wouldn't back up as Owen hoped but would be more inclined to lunge and advance. The Weevil lashed out catching Owen outstretched arm with its claws, the force of impact drove the stunner from Owen grip and the claws raked across vulnerable skin. Owen withdrew his hand in pain and panic he took several small and shaky steps back. The alpha advanced lashing out almost blindly in rage, Owens retreat quickened his body jerking in odd angles away from the attack.

Jack had looked round in time to see Owen catch his foot and stumble, his heart leapt into his throat as Owen fell and the Weevil continued to advance. Owens back hit the cold cement and Jack launched himself forward already heavy with the knowledge that he was too far away, that he'd advanced too late, that Owen was in serious trouble.

The alpha saw its prey fall, it quickened its pace. Owen tried to scramble away fingers clawing at dirt and loose stones. Two steps and it would be in range; Owen felt his tummy tingle with anticipated pain. He closed his eyes and held his breath.

There was an enraged shout, the dull thump of an impact, and no pain. Owen open his eyes to look up at nothing, the Weevil was gone. A hand at his arm made him start and he looked up to see Harkness' concerned face. But Jack was here too quickly and a brief glance behind him showed no crumpled Weevil, it hadn't been Jack that saved him.

Xxx

"What are Weevils?" Ianto wasn't too concerned with the answer, but it had been quiet for too long, and he was already done with trying to pick the improved cuff locks, Harkness wasn't an idiot.

Tosh didn't look at him or away from the screen at all. "Aliens, viscous, humanoid in basic bone structure but animal in instinct and appearance. Nasty creatures."

Ianto turned to look at the screen "so, red blips human, blue not?"

"Yep that basically covers it." Tosh was visibly distracted, antsy about not being able to physically help them, maybe even a little nervous about being so close and alone with Ianto. "Hmm" Tosh let the puzzled noise slip from between her lips and it caught Ianto's attention.

"What? Toshiko what is it?" Ianto was a little surprised at amount of concern palpable in his voice.

"huh? Oh it's nothing, I'm sure everything fine." Tosh was a bad liar.

"Toshiko, tell me, I know tactical inside out." This finally drew Tosh's eyes from the monitor as she regarded him with steely curiosity, searching out the sincerity in his eyes. She found what she was looking for.

"Jack and Owen," she said pointing out two close red blips "they seem to be focused on this weevil" again showing Ianto exactly what she meant "but there two others just here behind one of them and I can't tell if they haven't seen them or are ignoring them."

Ianto studied the story the monitor depicted, "It could be that one is larger, the other two don't seem to be moving so maybe Jack knows they're not aware and is targeting the bigger threat first." This seemed to placate Tosh and her frame lost a little of its rigor. "Or it could be that Jack ha . . ."

Ianto's theory was cut short but the dull echo of gun fire that cut through the SUV.

The Blips on the monitor flared into action, blue outnumbered red six to four, then one blue blip blinked out and Ianto heard a small breath of relief from Tosh before she resumed calling down the comm link. "Static, bad reception. Damn it." Tosh threw down her headset; it bounced one on the floor before falling completely still and silent.

"Tosh." Ianto was ignored, "Tosh. Toshiko."

"What? Ianto just . . . What?"

"I can help Tosh I . . ."

"No!"

"Something's gone wrong Tosh I can . . ."

"No!"

"Tosh they _need _help."

"No!" she was breaking; he could hear it in her voice. Her resolve was weakening as the action on the screen increased.

"Tosh" Ianto kept his tone low and appealing, it wasn't quiet playing fair but these people had been good to him and he couldn't just wait around to watch them die "If you let me go I can't promise I'll come back, but I _can_ promise you that they will. I can help them Tosh, I can."

The silence was heavy and just as unnerving as if it were filled with screams, Tosh sat facing the screen, Ianto attempted the cuffs once more and this time he didn't bother hiding it. But then Tosh was there close at his side, he could smell her sweet and subtle perfume, feel the brush of her hair and hear the click of the locks.

For a second or two he sat quite still, unbelieving, Tosh shouted "Go!" and he sprang up and out the door where he hesitated for only a moment "I promise" he stated as he caught her eye. Tosh shook her head a little "Just, just hurry." And she watched him sprint toward Jack and Owen.

Xxx

The scene before Ianto was complete disarray, shots were sounding regularly and almost rhythmically from just inside the warehouse, Jack appeared to be dancing with the alien as one lay bleeding at their feet. And Owen . . . that's when Ianto saw just how close the animal was to him, he also appeared to be clutching his arm. And then he fell. Time didn't stop or slow or anything Hollywood cheesy, Ianto just ran, charging forward tackling the beast relying more on high school rugby skills than anything Torchwood had taught him.

The impact was heavy and hard, the air was forced from his chest and he shook himself to recover, the alien underneath him stirred, it seem to come off no worse from their fall than Ianto.

Ianto reacted by pulling himself away from teeth and claws, he stayed crouched and low, body weight on one leg ready to sweep out with the other as the weevil tried to stand. It was a good idea but the weevil was strong and firm, it didn't wobble or waver as it stood its animal balance far better than human. Ianto's leg hit fury wall, the animal finally in full control of its senses lunged and Ianto drew himself up and rolled backward to safety, but not before claws raked down his retreating calf. Standing Ianto winced in pain and shifted the majority of his weigh to his back leg he used this to deliver a strong side kick to the stomach of the ever advancing Weevil. The impact jarred his injury but had the desired effect of making the creature stumble Ianto used the flinch to get under its guard raining swift blows to it sides and chest. A normal man would be winded by this crippled and forced to bow out but this was Weevil and animal that purely by instinct wrapped it's arms around the fighting man and sank it's teeth into the readily available expanse of shoulder it was presented.

Pain blossomed throughout Ianto's body, blocking out his other senses, again time didn't slow or stop but the seconds stretched, drenched in pain.

Ianto's brain did register several shots, vibrations of impact and arms that caught him when others let go.

xxx

Jack had watched the whole event play out, it took only seconds but those seconds were filled with confusion, how the hell didn't Ianto get out? Was Tosh ok? Why the hell was Ianto here and not legging it?

He was snapped from his confused reprieve at Owen's shoulder by the sound of Ianto gasp, a look confirmed that the alpha was back in control. The idiot of a boy had obviously tried to fight it like a man and now the Weevil was jaw locked on his shoulder. Jack stood, running at the pair and firing five or six bullets at the alpha's forehead and caught Ianto as the no longer conscious being dropped him. Clutching the boy to his chest Jack searched the shock of blue eyes for an answer and when none was forth coming Jack decided to voice his question, "Why?"

A wan smile curled Ianto's lips as he muttered "You looked like you could use some assistance." Jack felt his own lips curl in response.

Owen chose this point to barge in, "Move!" a brief look over and Owen was back to barking orders "Keep pressure here," he snapped directing Jack's hands "and we need to get him back to the house, now."

A/N2: I hope you enjoyed it and sorry for the little cliffy if it is one I just couldn't think of a better place to cut it. Thank you so much for people still reading and following I promise you that this has not been forgotten at all , the long breaks come from loads of coursework and being the eldest in a single parent family, I don't have that much spare time. All I can do is say sorry and I hope you can stick with me.

I really hope you enjoyed this and please R and R because your comments make me stupidly happy :D


	10. The Verdict

A/N: Hey I'm back, by now you all know I don't understand the words regular or quickly, so I hope the chapter is good enough to make up for it :D Thank you so much for reviewing and being way understanding about my time issues the comments were awesome :D Hope you enjoy!

I still own nothing . . .*sniff*

PC Gwen Williams sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that evening, her shift had started less than an hour ago and already she was one tension headache worse off, desk jockey nights sucked.

Raking her fingers through her let out hair Gwen focused once more on her most current aggravation "You want me to what?"

"I need green lights _Williams, green_!"

"Look Jack I know you think the world revolves solely around you but I _can't _just bend the whole of Cardiff's traffic to your whims. Not even if I wanted to, which I don't."

"Fine, then prep the emergency services Williams because I will not slow regardless of what I encounter." The line went dead and for a moment Gwen was stunned she'd thought Harkness was off on one of his 'holier than thou' acts, she'd expected an argument, a tantrum at the very least. In hindsight Gwen wondered why she'd ever thought it folly, Jacks words had been short and steely, he was deadly serious. "Shit" Gwen breathed, this better be life or death, "SARGE! Sarge I need an all green west bound on the A4232 and the local emergency services on standby."

Xxx

Jack almost growled in frustration and he threw down the mobile he'd just been using, "Owen!"

"He's still breathing, pulse is weak but steady. He's lost a lot of blood all I can do is patch it and try and prevent him losing more. He needs to be at the house Jack."

"I'm working on it." Jack ground out, hands clenching tighter at the steering wheel, knuckles white. He could only prey Gwen was good at her job as he levelled the accelerator to the floor.

Xxx

Ten minutes and one possibly broken land speed record later Jack was helping Owen haul the limp body from the back of the SUV. Tosh had run in front to prep the 'medical bay' broken from the haunted silence that held her in the car. Jack knew she believed this to be her fault, he'd have to talk to her later, regardless of her decision there'd have always been one body on the table tonight, and at least she'd prevented it being the doctor.

Xxx

Twenty minutes down the line found Jack pacing the kitchen, if he'd been in the mood to find things funny he'd have smirked at the concerned partner act.

He'd been booted from the 'medical bay' almost as soon as Ianto's head had hit the gurney. Jack's only medical understanding was the slapdash temporary fix taught in war, he didn't understand proper medical procedure, couldn't grasp the sometimes 'worse to make it better' aspect of long term healing. As a result he hindered Owen or at the very best severely wound him up, Jack was best left outside. Unfortunately Jack _hated_ waiting.

Xxx

Ah hour or so later saw Owen emerge from his 'clean room', he looked tired and drawn. Jack, who had finally sat down, kicked out a chair toward him.

"Thanks" Owen placed himself down carefully and rolled his shoulders, left hand coming up to wipe his brow and squeeze at his temples. The room was still, Jack held his breath waiting on Owen's answer. "He's fine. Weak and definitely unconscious for the next couple of hours, but fine. He lost a lot of blood, I've given him a transfusion to sustain him till he starts regenerating some of his own, but I need him to stay on a saline drip because he's been out for so long. He needs to rest that shoulder, I've stitched him up but those teeth tore muscle and there's nothing we can give that but time. You need to suspend the drop Jack, unless they want him back half dead."

Jack had stopped listening around about 'he's fine' but mention of the drop brought him up quick, "Honestly? I doubt they'd care."

Xxx

Ianto's head felt like it had split open right down the middle, there was a deep pounding just above his left eye like someone was jamming a chisel into his brain with a hammer. His mouth was dry and his tongue felt like a wad of sand paper, an attempt at swallowing only revealed a raw burning further down his throat.

A panicked jolt sent a fresh wave of teeth gritting pain through him while simultaneously curing his fears for the rest of his body. The pain centred in his left shoulder telling him that the weevil had not managed to do any more damage than its first bite, or at least not anything worse, and the fact that the pain had been caused by movement told him his shoulder wound had not become a spinal one.

Ianto's painful revelation had prised a small shout from his lips, not a word just a small exclamation of vulnerability, but it was enough to wake the sleeping figure to his right.

Xxx

Tosh had been sat in that chair since the moment Owen had stopped sewing Ianto back together. She'd been there for five hours now and she couldn't bring herself to move. She felt that if she was the reason that Ianto was there lying silent on the gurney then the very least she could do was be there for him when he finally came round.

Jack had been in of course to check on her but ultimately to check on Ianto. Tosh hadn't had to look very hard to see the sheer relief Jack felt at Ianto's recovery. He'd told her that it wasn't her fault, that in fact she'd done them all a favour; her actions had saved Owen so he could save Ianto. His reasoning was perfect and as usual a little blunt and never sugar coated but it was better for Tosh that way. She could see the logic; if Owen had ended up on that table he'd probably be dead. It helped more than sweet words and promises that it wasn't her fault, but it wasn't enough to move her from the seat.

Xxx

At Ianto's yelp Tosh sprang from the daydream she'd let herself wonder into, "Ianto? Ianto you're alright, you're okay." Tosh kept her voice low and gentle she had no wish to startle Ianto further, as she spoke she grabbed the young man's hand, absently stroking his palm with her thumb as she tried to catch his eye. When the bright blue orbs finally settled on her they lost their glassy appearance, his mouth moved and she watched his throat work trying to voice a sentence.

"Hang on; let me get you some water." She shifted her body to reach behind her and grasp the glass of water Owen had brought in about half an hour ago. As she turned back she saw Ianto try to sit up, he winced in protest before Tosh managed to push against his right side to halt the movement, "Ianto, no, Owen stitched you up but you need to rest, your shoulder isn't going to take any weight anytime soon." She helped him easy his upper body flat against the bed once more. "Here take a sip of this."

As she helped Ianto drink Tosh explained that they were back at the house, the extent of Ianto's injury and that Owen thought it best not to move him for a while, that he wanted to postpone the drop. Ianto stayed quiet though out it all nodding along to what was said, when she'd finished talking Tosh hovered ,unsure of what to say but unwilling to leave she contented herself with fluffing his pillows and re-tucking his blankets.

"Tosh" Ianto managed to croak, "Tosh thank you." His voice held sincerity and that appeared to be all Tosh needed, her whole body slumped as the weight of her guilt was lifted from her shoulders, her relief made Ianto smile "I'm fine, I just need rest and I think you could do with some too." She looked up at him then and smiled but remained hovering round his bed, "Tosh honestly I'm fine." There was a smile in his voice now, one that matched the smile on Tosh's face.

"It's not that." She paused "You came back." Ianto saw her smile widen before she flew out the door, leaving him too stunned to make any sort of reply.

Xxx

Two hours, four visits from a surly Owen and half a dozen bouts of unconsciousness later and Ianto finally caught Jack in his room.

He'd seen the man hovering in the doorway several times, at first his voice had been too weak to call out and later when Jack hadn't made his own unprompted way forward Ianto wasn't sure he wanted to call out.

Now however the point was moot as Ianto found the man dozing in the chair that Tosh had been sat in. Sleep wiped the years from Jack's face and Ianto felt his own smile in response, the older man's face was strong and beautiful, even when in had been creased in worry, even when Ianto had been sure it was the last thing he'd see. Now without the years and thoughts lining it Ianto found himself a little bit entranced.

With great reluctance Ianto drew his eyes away and stared at his thumbs, Tosh had shocked him earlier with her casual mention of the drop; honestly he'd kind of forgotten all about it, all about Jacks offer and all about his own refusal. Tosh had shocked him again with her reaction to his return, not that he'd had half a chance to leg it, but she'd seem genuinely happy and he had to admit it was nice, nice that just once someone actually cared.

Ianto knew why he hadn't run first, because despite what some had said he was a decent human being, Yvonne hadn't robbed him of that, and he couldn't have spilt knowing he left them in danger, besides Owen had started to grow on him.

Tosh hadn't run either. He recalled her UNIT story; he knew her position had been exactly the same as his own. Yes she had several years' comradeship with Jack over him and a lot more emotional connection, but it didn't matter 'because all that meant is that she'd stayed long enough to make one. Long enough that being left alone in the SUV was no longer a temptation to run, long enough that Jack trusted her with temptation in the first place.

And Owen, well Owen had run head first into danger with Jack and he owed the man nothing, in fact by his account it was Jack that owed him, around £150 and one girls life to be precise. But Owen had gone with Jack anyway and by their talk he'd known just how much trouble those weevils could be.

Ianto could understand it now, the offer that Jack made, the reason Tosh and Owen stayed. Jack was a good guy, a god dammed all American hero, with built in wind in the hair and billowy cape action.

Ianto couldn't stand by his argument anymore. When he had known that neither option was freedom his argument was valid, with Jack he would have got comfortable given up trying to escape and that didn't sit well with him; he'd rather fight for it forever than just give up on it. But now, now Ianto saw that Jack did mean freedom, sure it wasn't pure 'whatever the hell I want' freedom and it had to be earned but it also came with added extras like family and a reason to just stop running.

Ianto heard the rustling next to him and turned just in time to see Jack wake, the older man turned to Ianto and visibly started at seeing the boy conscious, "Ianto?" he stuttered slightly and shook the last dregs of sleep from his mind, "I, um" he cleared his throat "I'll just get you some water." And with that he stood awkwardly and hurried toward the door.

Ianto watched him leave for a moment and just before Jack reached the door way he called out "Jack?" the older man stopped and turned to look at him "Jack I . . ." Ianto took a breath "I want to stay."

A/N: Yay! Another chapter bites the dust! Ha ha :D hope you guys enjoyed because honestly I didn't like this one till about the third read through, but now I am happy. Please tell me what you think 'cause honestly so far your reviews have made week every time! love you guys :D


	11. The Jury

A/N: I AM RETURNED! Hey sorry for the wait as per usual, speaking of which I still own nothing and am indeed _still_ sulking about it! Please enjoy :D

"I want to stay."

The words stopped Jack dead.

Sure if he was really honest he'd seen this possibility coming. Ianto had started to, albeit reluctantly, integrate himself into the group for a couple of days now, maybe he'd wanted to or more likely it had been pure boredom but something broke the boys resolve to hide on the sideline. Whatever it had been, Ianto had made a connection, a reason to favour Jacks offer.

But the shock of it uttered so bluntly from those stubborn lips caught Jack completely off guard. He'd expected them to dance around the idea, for hints and nudges to be volleyed about, for some sort of renegotiation to take place at the very least.

But now it had been said. Ianto had thrown it out into the ether oh so casually, caught Jack out so spectacularly that he was stuck suspended in the doorway like some insecure fool. Not bloody likely, two can play at that game.

"Maybe" and with that Jack strode from the room.

Xxx

"You go back in there right now Jack! You go in there and tell him of course he can stay, the option was never off the table." Tosh was furious; she'd almost leapt from her chair when Jack had entered the ops room and headed for the kitchen.

Jack should have known, of course they'd be watching the CCTV, Tosh was still feeling guilty and thus protective of Ianto, and Owen because he was a nosy git who hated being left out of the loop.

"There's nothing wrong with letting him sweat a while." Jack rebuked, obviously the offer had never been removed, that'd never been an option but Jack was still a little sore that Ianto had snubbed him first.

From behind him Owen snorted.

"What?"

"An eye for an eye, and all that" Owen snarked.

"And what exactly are you implying _Owen_"

Owen shrugged "Like you haven't been moping over shackle boy's rejection for the past 3 days, I'd a thought you've done enough sweating for the both of you." Jack glared and Owen snorted once more "Go suck his tonsils out already and put us all out of our bloody misery." Owen ducked fast to avoid the stapler "Watch it Harkness!" but Jack was already half way into the kitchen.

Tosh followed him, there was a time she would have been hesitant, hell there was a time she wouldn't have gone at all, but Jack and Owen had taught her to be strong, to be confident in her opinions and feelings. She owed it to herself, if not Ianto, to push Jack on this. "He won't run Jack, he could of but he didn't."

Jack stopped the sigh before it left his lips, he wasn't mad at Tosh and she didn't deserve to think he was. "I know Tosh." He did know, Ianto was past running, if nothing else the boy was just so tired that running wasn't even feasible anymore.

But Jack was angry, he was allowed to be. He was angry at Ianto for taking his sweet time about his choice, he was angry at himself for forming a god damn attachment in the first place, for letting it escalate to the point where worry over the boys future turned his insides.

Jack saw Tosh conceal a smirk, she always had been perceptive, in another life she could have been a mind reader.

Jack finally let his sigh go, squaring his shoulders he slipped so very easily back into 'Captain' mode and turned to face Tosh, customary Harkness grin never faltering on his face. "Right Tosh I want every bit of intelligence or instruction Brian ever gave us. Then I want any and all blue prints of the drop site and surrounding area for about a mile radius. Most importantly, can you turn those magic fingers to Torchwood Three's files; I want to know these guys better than their own mothers do."

Tosh beamed and hurried to comply, muttering something about editing algorithms and Torchwood one.

Jack watched her retreat for a moment before leaving the kitchen and heading for Owen, who was lazing on a couch.

"How mobile can he be by tomorrow?"

"Not very" Jack had to give credit to Owen that he didn't pause or stop to puzzle over what he had meant.

Jack remained quiet and Owen felt compelled to clarify "That means no running Jack. No running, no diving for cover and _definitely_ no fighting." Jack opened his mouth, most probably to roast him but Owen pressed forward "That shoulder is in no condition to do anything; I'll have to load him up with painkillers just to get him standing!"

"Then do it" Jack huffed, turning to stride from the room.

"Stuff it Harkness! When you show me your Oxford medical degree I'll give, but till then Jones is _my _patient and therefore under _my _jurisdiction." Jack span back to Owen, glaring at him with real venom.

"And you're under _mine_ Owen."

"Suspend the drop you bloody wanker!" Owen had stepped up toe to toe with Jack; he never had been very good at just rolling over on things, and _never_ with anything medical.

The rage and possessive curl at Owen's words loosened in Jack's chest and he stopped a moment to breath. "And just how exactly am I supposed to 'suspend the drop'. Brian is wound tighter than Yvonne ever was, if Ianto misses his drop by even a fraction of a second, I have no doubt, _Owen,_ that Brian will rein Torchwood down on all our heads." Jack's voice quivered a little with his anger and Owen laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jack, Ianto will make an excellent agent and that's what this is all for, right? But he won't, he can't, if we don't give that shoulder time to heal." Jack caught Owen's eyes and searched, searched for any doubt, any lie, any leeway but he found none. Closing his eyes briefly Jack ran through his options and decided.

"Can you fix him up enough to make an appearance?" Jack saw Owen's protest coming and hurriedly pushed on "Not even stand, I just need him to be seen. We can push him in, in fact the more bashed up he looks the better, I just need him to be comfortable and quiet."

Owen paused and considered then nodded his consent, before dismissing Jack by returning to the couch.

Jack smiled, plan already half formed in his head.

They were keeping Ianto.

A/N 2: A little shorter than normal I know but it felt right to cut it there, hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think :D


	12. The Plan

A/N: Hello again my lovelies here is the next oven fresh chapter, I really enjoyed this one and I really hope you guys do too.

A massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed or favourited, hell even if you've just read it. It really does make my week to know you guys like it and for some unknowable reason want more, so THANK YOU! Also to everyone who has given feedback even if it's about my atrocious spelling, it means a lot to know that you want to help me improve it so to you an even bigger THANK YOU!

Oh yeah blah blah blah still own nothing!

xxx

Ianto grunted as Owen manhandled him once again "Don't make noises like that, Harkness'll murder me in if he things I got there first." Ianto didn't quite know how to retort that one, it was the first real verbal recognition of the obvious attraction between the pair and Ianto wasn't too sure how he felt about that.

Owen had been poking and prodding him for at least half an hour, testing his reactions and the limits of his arm's present abilities.

It had been two hours since his confession to Jack, and this was the first he'd seen of anyone. There'd been a lot of movement, he'd seen it through the door, heard muffled conversations and half caught the louder exclamations. From what he'd gathered they were swatting up on Torchwood 3.

Something was going to happen and Ianto had his last pound on the fact that it was to do with the drop, but no one would tell him a damn thing. He'd tried arguing with Owen, insisting that he could help, strategy was his speciality, the least they could do was listen to him, but Owen had out right ignored him, muttering something about nobody letting him do his bloody job.

Ianto grunted again as Owen dropped his arm, apparently not quite satisfied that he'd caused Ianto enough discomfort, Owen merely rolled his eyes before walking away.

And just like that Ianto was alone again, left to stew in his own half baked ideas and theories. God he really hated mercenaries.

Xxx

Jack had all the information he needed, well probably not _everything_ they needed but it was all they could get so it would have to be enough. He knew the drop point layout better than the back of his hand and the Torchwood 3 team almost as well as Tosh and Owen. His hands held written versions of every piece of contact he'd had with Brian. He had enough and it was time to stop stalling. Taking a deep breath Jack pushed open the door to the med bay.

Xxx

Jack needed this to go off without a hitch, which wasn't very likely, so he needed the plan to be solid, for it to have contingency plans and for those plans to have contingency plans. In short, he needed Ianto. Ianto's files all complimented the man on his remarkable strategizing, he had years of Torchwood training, and on top of that he was sharp as a knife.

Jack knew it was a good idea, the boy could tell them how Torchwood thought, how they would react. Brian was a twat but he wasn't stupid, he'd be prepared.

It was also a great way to integrate Ianto, to show him they trusted him, that he would be part of the group. It was an opportunity to see how well Ianto would fit in, to test his limits and his commitment to them.

On paper the Idea was fantastic, in reality . . . Jack was scared, not that he'd admit it under pain of death, but he was.

He'd admit that some of it was pride, he'd put up his usual hard man front, the one saved for all his marks and now he had to drop it, to show Ianto who he really was. What if the boy laughed him and his plans out of the room, Jack had to concede to Ianto's superior knowledge in this area.

Jack would also admit to some of it being the chemistry between them. He wasn't in anyway worried about _getting_ Ianto, in that he was supremely confident, where in lay the problem. Jack had had nothing but a long string of one, or two, night stands. It had been a very long time since his last real commitment; his Doctor had made it very hard for Jack to want to settle for anyone, but Ianto and he were going to have to work together. Jacks fears lay in the possibility that it didn't work out, that they grew resentful, that it affected their work and Tosh or Owen would pay the price.

The crux of it was what if Ianto was like the idea of talking to him, perfect on paper but not in any other way. What if Ianto didn't mesh, what if he worked too much like Torchwood, it wasn't a ludicrous conclusion; Ianto had been nobody until Yvonne had swept him away, all his note worthy skill came from Torchwood training.

Tosh had told him not to be ridiculous; you only had to look at the boy, his good heart was written all over his body, the weevil had done it for him. Owen had nodded knowingly over her shoulder.

And that was the thought which shook the hesitation out of him, how could he judge the boy without giving him a chance. Anyway if it all went to hell and Ianto was useless he could be their coffee boy, he couldn't possibly make it any worse than Owen did.

Xxx

Ianto looked up as the door swung open and caught Jack's eye, together they held the gaze, held it well past the point of awkwardness, testing each other's commitment.

"You took your time" Ianto forced the smirk into his voice he did _not_ want Harkness thinking he had the upper hand.

"In reference to what exactly, Mr Jones?" Jack's smirk was anything but forced; he'd missed the banter that Ianto's stronger personality had delivered over the past few days.

Ianto's eye roll was almost audible; Jack was trying to force him onto uneven ground, and it may have worked, if it was anyone other than Ianto. "I am far from a simpleton Harkness. I know you're going after Torchwood and I know you're here for strategy. The _only _thing I don't know, though I'm sure I could hazard a guess, is why." The falter of Jack smirk was minuscule, but enough. "Cut the crap Jack, we both know I can help."

Jack's slip was born of surprise; it was short lived and the only one he would make. Ianto may not have been trying to undermine his authority but Jack wasn't about to be back seated on this. If this was going to work there needed to be a clear leader and Jack had _never_ been very good at following orders.

Jack threw the plans in Ianto's lap "Tomorrow, 6pm. _You're_ drop." Jack's tone was clipped and Ianto felt guilt flare up in his gut before he remembered this was his life they were playing with and he swiftly flicked through the information Jack had discarded.

The room was silent but for the scrape of metal as Jack dragged a chair to Ianto's bedside.

Ianto flicked through the pages, once, twice, three times pausing every now and then to read in more detail.

Jack watched the concentration on Ianto's face and let warm licks of lust curl in his belly.

He broke the silence, Ianto had gotten a good enough look, and he was starting to get edgy, "so?"

"You've got Brian's formation down to a tee, two with him, two on higher ground for observation and possible take out and at least two more to close in behind you once you're there. How do you know he'll only use his people?"

Jack's smirk slipped back in place "He's your typical paranoid conspiracy theorist. He's tried to keep me on a short leash, he doesn't use or like outside help. I doubt he really trusts his own people but there's no way he'll use anyone else for something as important as this drop. But don't let it go to your head."

Ianto ignored Jack's last comment and the accompanying wink, but he had to admit that he was impressed, Harkness, or Tosh, had done his homework.

The plan in itself was simple and all the better for it. It basically consisted of two parts, the first being Tosh and Owens, the second Jack and Ianto's.

The way Jack wanted to play it went like this; Tosh and Owen never made face time with any of their clients and were both basically unknowns so when Jack turned up with Ianto alone it wouldn't be questioned. Jack and Ianto were basically the bait, their job was to keep Brian occupied while Tosh and Owen took out all his back up leaving Brian outnumbered and highly _persuadable._

The plan was risky; it relied heavily on chance and Brian's own paranoia. Which is where Ianto came in; his personal knowledge would dramatically decrease the risk factor. Ianto knew Torchwood protocol and technique; he could tell Jack where Brian would place his people for the strategic advantage. His previous encounters with the man would help Jack pin down how Brian was likely to react. Ianto would know the weaponry, the code words and hand signals, the defence patterns and procedures. In short Ianto was Jack's very own Torchwood dictionary.

They sat, heads bent together over the sheets of paper, refining the plan and escape routes over and over.

A couple of hours past, Owen had come in twice to check on the patient, or 'kill the mood' as Jack had put it.

Tosh had come bearing food at one point, it may have been sandwiches but neither man paid it too much attention.

They worked together well, easily bouncing ideas off one another, neither afraid to knock or praise the others ideas and neither man holding back.

Xxx

It was eleven pm when Ianto finally looked up from the papers splayed on his bed, it was getting late and there was little more that could be done to their plan, what they needed now was rest.

He turned to look at Jack and his breath caught in his throat. Jack was a lot closer than he had expected. Sure their shoulders had been in almost constant contact but he had been sure that it was due to them both leaning in rather than close proximity.

Jack was turning to look at Ianto, his attention caught by the younger mans gasp.

Their noses brushed at the tips as Jack fully straightened.

Ianto was transfixed by the look in Jacks eyes. They were suddenly dark with lust and completely telling. Ianto could see in them just how long Jack had wanted him, how hard it had been to hold back and Ianto felt sure that same fact shone in his own eyes.

But Ianto also saw hesitance, he saw something holding Jack back even now.

Ianto wanted to say so much, he wanted to assure Jack that he wanted this too, wanted so much more. He wanted to say that the future didn't matter right now, hell they might not even make it past tomorrow. He wanted to scream that he hadn't felt this before, that Torchwood had scooped him up too young for anyone to have affected him the way Jack did. He wanted to shout that no one had looked at him the way Jack had, for so long he'd just been a disposable body. He wanted to rave that he would give this a go if Jack would. He wanted to snark that love at first sight was fairy and unicorn worthy, but the tug in his chest said otherwise. He wanted to cry, he wanted to be held, he wanted to be loved.

He wanted Jack.

All that Ianto managed however was a barely audible "Jack . . ."

It was enough. Jack tilted his head a little to the right and never breaking eye contact; he pressed his lips to Ianto's.

The flood gates burst, Ianto whimpered at the gentle touch and Jack pressed closer hands sinking into Ianto's unruly brown locks as his bit Ianto lower lip just to hear the noise again.

Ianto clutched at Jacks arms and shoulders, whatever he could reach to pull himself closer to warmth of Jack's body.

Jack was pressed so close, tongue lapping at Ianto's mouth begging entrance, he was granted it so very willingly.

Only then did things slow a little as Jack took his time learning the feel of Ianto's tongue on his own, the shape of the boy's canines, the texture of his gums and the intoxicating taste of his breath.

Ianto could merely cling on, he was far from a blushing virgin but Jack made him feel innocent. Jack was strong and confident and Ianto felt safe, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

He would take it to his grave, but all Ianto wanted to do was lock himself in this room with this man, in this moment. He wanted Jack to hold him and protect him.

Ianto was practically purring and Jack had to pull back, just for a moment, just to fully take in the gorgeous man in his arms.

Ianto, though he would later deny it, whimpered at the loss of the touch and Jack chuckled before leaning in again to press his forehead to Ianto's. They boy's eyes were huge and dark with lust, Jack could read something else there to it wasn't just affection but total undiluted trust.

That coupled with another breathy moan of his name had Jack disregarding any thought of Ianto's fragile body as he climbed on the bed to straddle the younger man; once again capturing those kiss bruised red lips.

Too caught up in each other to care, neither truly noticed Ianto's racing heart monitor, unfortunately the violent movement of the doors and Owen's shout were harder to ignore.

"STOP MOLESTING MY PATIENT!"

A/N 2: hope you enjoyed it and the next one will be asap I swear :D! Please review, con crit is always welcome but please be gentle with me, I bruise easily ;)


End file.
